A Note
by broncomap
Summary: As we go through life making choices, sometimes a note left behind for a loved one can make a difference.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place 18 years into Matt & Kitty's relationship**

It was a glorious summer night in Kansas, the kind of night that lifts a person's spirits right up. The dancing breeze carried a sweet fragrance and a full moon, the brightest seen in decades, covered the earth with a golden glow. Matt Dillon rode through that brilliant glow staring straight ahead, the light of the moon not penetrating the darkness of his soul. For 21 days, through scorching sun and pounding rain, he'd tracked a bank robber who'd shot three people - spotting him, losing him, spotting him again. Finally he spied his prey making camp. He drew his gun and quietly approached. The man heard and turned. Seeing the robber face-to-face, Matt's heart sank like a stone. The description said brown hair, broad nose and large dark eyes, all true. The detail left untold was age. The robber was boy, maybe 15, probably younger.

The teen looked up, eyes wide with fear.

Matt spoke gently, as if calming a skittish colt, "Easy now. You can get through this. No one died, no murder charges, just robbery. Give me your gun."

The boy acted rashly. Scared, but having the cockiness of youth, he drew his gun and started firing. With no other choice Matt fired back and the boy fell. Matt hurried to the body lying in the dust. He scanned the boyish features, and saw dead eyes staring into nothingness. With heavy sadness he gently closed the boy's large eyes and remembered his own youthful wildness. A teenager skirting the law, but somehow luck or fate or something else had turned him towards one road, and not the other.

Letting out a long slow breath he looked around. It was his duty to find the stolen money, but he was seeking something else not knowing what it was. He found a bulging bag nearby. Inside he saw a note on top of stacks of cash

_Dear Ma,_

_I know ya worry bout me caus I been actin crazy since pa passed. Please dont worry none. I am all rite. I jus cant cum home no more. I am sendin this money so you an my little sisters wont be hungry agin. I love ya Ma. I love ya._

_Your son, _

_Charlie_

Matt stared at the note. He had to get it to the boy's mother, even though it meant telling her her son was dead. If she had the note, she'd know that Charlie loved her. She'd be able to hold those words in her hands and heart.

He searched Charlie's things for his mother's name or a clue to where she lived, but found nothing. With no way to deliver Charlie's words, Matt considered burying the note with the boy. Instead he tucked it in a pocket.

He dug a grave and lifted the limp body. His heart ached at how light it was. His eyes grew moist as he set it in the hole. The boy he'd killed was young enough to be his son. He covered the youthful body with dirt, removed his hat and quietly said words he'd heard from preachers.

"You got him Matt. I knew you would."

Startled, Matt looked up and saw the Hays City sheriff.

Matt's voice was flat. "Yes, the money's over there. Take care of it. I'm going home." Silently he added, "home to Kitty." He needed her.

Wearily he rode off. The words, _young enough to be my son_, echoed in his head. He'd always wanted a son or daughter to love and bring up right, but since putting on a badge, believed it couldn't be. A lawman's life was too risky to allow those things. He thought of Kitty, the woman he loved. She longed for home and family, yet recently when Will Stambridge came along and offered her those very things, she'd sent him packing. Real love came first, she'd said. Love meant more to her than anything, and she'd settle for nothing less. Yes she wanted home and family but not with any other man.

They'd had long talks, and reaffirmed their love. He assured her that when he took the badge off, things would change. They'd have that home and family that she - that they wanted. Not yet. He couldn't walk away from the job just yet.

She said she understood.

"Matt, I know that job is yours to do right now. Truly, I see that, but there is one thing I want to ask of you."

"I'll try Kitty. Whatever it is."

"Whenever you get a telegram my heart sinks, because it means you'll be leaving no matter what we've planned. I know most times you have to go, but haven't there been times you could have sent a deputy?"

Matt searched her eyes for anger and found none. Finally he spoke with bitter guilt, "I once sent Chester to do my job. Remember that? He was beaten to a pulp and almost died."

She put a hand on his. It happened long, long ago, when Matt was a very young marshal. She spoke gently, "Of course I remember. I love Chester too, and was overjoyed when he recovered.

Silence filled the air. Kitty tried again, "Matt, I know you can't put others in danger instead of yourself. You wouldn't be the man I love if you did, and I'd never ask you to do that. I'm not thinking of those times, or the times you have to pick up a prisoner, testify at a trial or check on a town. There are hundreds of reasons you have to go yourself. I am talking about the occasional times when it's something routine like serving papers. A deputy could do that couldn't he?"

Matt didn't respond, so she continued. She needed him see her side. "Matt, I know most times you have no choice. I've seen so many times when you get home tired and hoping for rest, but head right back out because you have to. But Matt, haven't there been a few times when you've had a choice?"

A minute passed and he reluctantly nodded. "There have been times Kitty. Not many, like you said, but now and then. I'm not sure why I go. I guess I just don't think about it."

"Matt, please think now and try to answer why."

He took a breath, "I guess sometimes I like the open space, time and quiet to think and breathe." He added softly, "Maybe a time or two that drew me more than a crowded sociable."

He looked at her expecting anger, but she smiled lovingly, "Matt, I know those time are few and far between. Most times you have to go, but when you add the few times you have a choice to the many times you don't, it makes a big difference to me. Can't you see?"

He nodded, "I do, and I promise I'll stop and think, and do better in that way. I never mean to hurt you."

"I know Cowboy, and I'll try to do better reining in my disappointment when I know you have to go."

They'd held each other close, and spent a night of lovemaking and love.

The next afternoon the telegram arrived sending him after the bank robber who'd wounded three people. He had to go, but was sorry to have to leave just then. True to her word Kitty had tried to hide her disappointment. It was a valiant, but not totally successful attempt.

Now as he rode towards Dodge, Matt pictured the look on her face when he left. It was full of contradictions. He knew she realized he to go because he wore the badge. Maybe how much longer he'd be wearing it was what was on her mind.

Plodding along, he reached the edge of Dodge and neared a patch of trees called "Sweetheart Grove," a place young lovers went to be alone under the moonlight. Matt paused. He and Kitty had spent happy hours there, when their love was young and new. He swallowed hard, it was something else the he'd boy shot would never have.

He was moving on without a prying glance but stopped, perhaps needing a small reminder of what love was like when it was new. He could make out a couple in a buggy. The man's back was towards him, the woman in the shadows. She leaned towards her companion. Matt froze. There was something too familiar about the way she moved. She leaned forward, her red hair glistened in the moonlight. It was Kitty, and he could tell by the angle of her head that she was smiling. She met her companion's lips briefly, then again with a lingering kiss.

Matt's heart lurched. He'd understood with Stambridge. Kitty was angry, hurt and vulnerable when Will Stambridge came along, yet she'd turned him down. How could this be happening? Maybe she decided that she couldn't be with a lawman any longer. Maybe the love they declared just weeks before had somehow died.

Part of him wanted to burst in and demand an explanation, but that wasn't his way. He couldn't demand that Kitty explain herself. He continued his weary ride.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Hat pulled down low, not wanting to see or greet anyone, Matt rode into Dodge and dismounted in front of the stable. The door was open but no one was in sight. It was likely the stablemen were off playing poker, and that suited Matt fine. He was in no mood for small talk or answering questions about the bank robber he'd gone after. He led his horse into a stall and took time with watering, feeding and grooming. There was no place he wanted to be; no place he could go to escape from himself. His life was a disaster.

Horse taken care of, he walked down Front Street looking straight ahead. He thought about going to Doc's but the idea of talking, even to Doc, was painful and exhausting. He decided to go to his office. Digging through 3 weeks worth of mail might at least be a distraction.

"DILLON."

Matt heard his name and turned. A gunman stood before him with an eagerness in his eyes that Matt was all too familiar with. It took a few seconds, but he recognized his challenger. A man he'd sent to prison 15 years before, who'd been released last week.

"Saul Williams, isn't it? You've served your time. Why look for trouble that will send you back to jail?"

Williams laughed, "A dream Dillon, everyone deserves a dream. Mine is to see you lying dead in the dirt, the way you left my brother. One way or the other, my dream will come true."

Williams drew. Matt drew faster. As he fired a voice yelled, "Marshal, the roof."

Matt turned and fired again, just as a rifleman standing on a roof pulled the trigger. One big blast echoed though the air. The shooter tumbled off the roof, Matt crumbled to the ground

People streamed out of saloons, shops and homes. Doc raced to Matt. Newley ran to the man who fell from the roof. He looked a lot like Saul Williams, another brother probably - another dead brother. Festus leaned over Saul Williams. Matt's bullet had gone into his chest, and he was bleeding profusely. He grabbed Festus by the shirt with a bloody hand and whispered, "Dillon's dead, right?"

Festus removed the bloody fingers that were clutching him, "Wrong, Matthew's alive."

Saul Williams' eyes filled with rage, and took his last breath. Festus got to his feet, hoping the words he'd just uttered were true, and hurried to Doc to find out.

Doc was kneeling on the ground trying desperately to stem the flow of blood from Matt's abdomen. He felt Festus approach and spoke without looking up, "Festus, get a stretcher from my office and 4 strong steady men to carry it. This is bad."

There was no shortage of volunteers to carry the stretcher, but Festus had Newly, Sam and a strong, young farmer named Gus help him. Once the marshal was on the examination table Sam and Gus left, knowing they'd be in the way. Gus joined the crowd that had formed outside Doc's, and quietly answered questions as folks pressed him for information. All he could say was that the marshal was still breathing when he'd left.

Sam dutifully went back to the Long Branch. The place was deserted so he stood outside the door, watching the crowd for any sign of news.

Everything was quiet and still, as if the town was holding its breath, when minutes later Kitty and her companion David Miller drove back into town. David stopped the buggy outside the stable, and looked at Kitty with admiration in his eyes. He gently touched her cheek. "You are more beautiful than you know, and all of London will love you as much as I do."

He climbed out and swung her down with an air of gallantry, "I'll take care of the horse and buggy, and then meet you in the Long Branch."

She nodded and brushed her lips against his, before heading towards her saloon. As she walked she felt an eerie quiet in the air. A man stepped out of the shadows, "Good evening Miss Russell." She gasped, startled by his sudden presence. He smiled and she recognized him as one of the two dark haired strangers who'd been constantly watching her. She muttered a greeting and kept walking, then she saw the crowd outside of Doc's. Her stomach twisted, it could only mean that Matt was hurt. She rushed over and started pushing through the crowd. Some people moved, but others glared and held their ground. They'd seen her openly showing affection for David Miller, and questioned her right to go to the marshal.

Ignoring angry looks, she elbowed her way through and hurried up the stairs.

When she reached the top she shoved the door open, unintentionally making a clatter. Doc didn't turn to look, but Kitty felt two sets of eyes upon her. Festus' eyes bore into her with disappointment and distain. Newley's eyes were not as hostile, but were filled with questions and confusion.

"Got it." Doc's words jarred their attention back to Matt. He lifted his forceps. A small piece of lead was held between the tips. Still focused on his job, Doc carefully cleaned and sutured the wound as beads of sweat formed on his forehead. No one spoke. Finally Doc set his instruments aside, wiped his brow and covered Matt with a blanket. He whispered to no one in particular, "It's going to be touch and go."

Everyone in the room was frozen in silence. Matt groaned and turned his head. He'd lost consciousness from pain, but was waking up. As Matt's eyes slowly opened, Doc stepped away to fix a dose of laudanum to make him sleep. Kitty instinctively moved to the side of the bed as she'd done so many times before. No one tried to stop her, no one spoke.

She immediately saw beyond the wound and pain. He looked exhausted, sad and spent. Her heart went out. He kept his eyes upon her. He didn't have the strength to speak above a whisper, so waited until she was close enough to hear. His voice was barely audible, "I saw you with him. Go, please go. I don't want your pity." The effort of speaking exhausted him and his eyes fell closed. She moved to touch his cheek, but Doc's hand stopped her. His voice was quiet but firm, "I can't afford to have him get upset. I'm sorry but please go." Doc turned from her, and focused on his patient. He put the cup with laudanum to Matt's lips, "Drink Matt, drink it all. The pain will drift away and you'll sleep." Matt briefly thought that there was pain that could never drift away, but welcomed the idea of sleep, and gladly swallowed the milky liquid.

Kitty tore her eyes from Matt, and left without a word. As she walked through the waiting throng everyone made way. She was a few feet beyond the crowd when she heard Doc's voice. He was standing on the landing outside his office, "Folks, I don't have much news except I got the bullet out, and he's alive, but it's going to be some time before I know anything else. Go on home. Anyone who is a praying person might want to say a prayer. Anyone who isn't – well – maybe you should give it a try this once. It sure won't hurt."

The crowd slowly disbursed. Some went home, others gathered in groups to talk. Some went to a saloon, to have a quiet drink.

Kitty went into the Long Branch and walked to the back table where David was waiting.

Several men wandered in after her and gathered at the bar. The atmosphere was gloomy. Sam poured drinks and everyone spoke in whispers.

Kitty sat across from David. A pitcher of beer was on the table and he filled a glass for her. "I heard about the marshal. Folks here must think a lot of him. They seem real worried."

She took a long swallow of beer, "He does a lot for people."

David smiled, "That may be so, but not enough for you it seems."

She finished her beer, and set the mug back on the table, "Would you pour me another please?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

An hour had passed since Doc told the crowd waiting outside his office that Matt Dillon was alive but in bad shape. Some folks did as Doc suggested, and went home to say a prayer. Others found reasons to linger in town in case there was more news. A cluster of man stood at the bar of the Long Branch. Their voices were quiet, as if they didn't want to disturb the air around them.

At the small table in the back corner of the saloon, David was refilling Kitty's beer mug when someone standing at the bar caught his attention, "Kitty, there's my friend Billy Marks. I've told you about him and his new job. Mind if I ask him over?"

"Go ahead."

David signaled towards the bar, and a stocky, short-necked man ambled over carrying a bottle of whiskey and three glasses. His smile was broad beneath his bushy, brown mustache. "Hello David. It's nice to see a happy face. This town sure is sure gloomy tonight." He set the whiskey bottle on the table, "I hope you'll let me buy you and this beautiful lady a drink."

David pulled out a chair, "Good to see you Billy. Please join us, and we'd love to have that drink. Let me introduce you to my fiancé, Kitty Russell."

Billy smiled at Kitty as he sat down, "A pleasure Miss Russell, and congratulations on your engagement. David's one of a kind, but I'm sure you already know that." He poured three glasses of whiskey, "Please allow me to make a toast."

Kitty and David lifted their glasses. Billy clinked his against theirs, "Here's to David for his luck in capturing the heart of such a lovely lady."

They tossed back the whiskey. Billy refilled the glasses and winked at David, "And to the future Mrs. Miller, may she always find a way to keep David in line." They all laughed and downed the second drink. David set his glass on the table, "Say Billy, how do you like working for the Ronnigers? I told Kitty you took a job there, she's a good friend of theirs."

Billy laughed, "I'll tell you, it sure is a lively place with 10 kids running around, but I like it. My brother Greg's working for them too. One or the other of us is always there. The pay's not great, but Mrs. Ronniger is a terrific cook and the bedroom I share with Greg is clean and bright. Anyway, I figure in six months me and Greg will have the money to move on and buy a place of our own."

David looked at Billy and spoke seriously, "Six months might seem like a long time, but some things are worth waiting for."

A slight smile crossed Billy's lips, "That's the truth." He looked around, "I can see it's closing time. I'd best be going. It's been a pleasure."

David watched Billy leave and leaned towards Kitty, "I trust Billy and his brother Greg, more than just about anyone. They've never let me down."

Kitty nodded, "You've mentioned that before." She finished off another beer and looked around. The place was empty. "We should call it a night David." She stood and found herself swaying. Her head was spinning. She hadn't eaten dinner and had consumed many beers and 2 glasses of whiskey in a short amount of time.

David took her hand and smiled, "My dear, I believe you're a bit tipsy. Let's get you upstairs."

As Kitty tried to steady herself, she glanced toward the bar. Sam was looking at her with concern. She knew he'd never seen her even close to being drunk, and made a big effort to sound sober. Her words came out strained and over annunciated. "Sam, it is past the hour that we should close for the night. I believe it is time for you to go home. We will clean up in the morning."

He hesitated and she offered her best reassuring smile, "Sam, I am with my fiancé. There is no need for concern. Please go home and get some rest."

Sam turned towards the door reluctantly and started to leave. David put a hand on Kitty's arm, and an arm around her waist. Sam stopped just inside the batwing doors and looked back. Kitty smiled over her shoulder and gave a small wave, "Good night Sam."

"Good night, Miss Kitty." Sam hesitated for another second before leaving, locking the doors behind him.

Miller kissed Kitty's cheek. Let's get you upstairs my beauty.

Doc's

Matt was in deep laudanum induced sleep. Ghastly pale and unmoving, his slow shallow breaths were the only indication that he was alive. Doc sat beside him checking his pulse now and then, just to be doing something. Festus made a pot of coffee. It was going to be a long night. Newly was doing late night rounds. Usually, if Matt wasn't around, Festus and Newly did rounds together. Tonight, with the town muted by a fog of worry, there was no need for them both to go.

Festus poured coffee and handed a cup to Doc, "Doc, I just don't reckon it. Why'd Miss Kitty come up here when Matthew got shot, ifin she's – well – takin up with that thar Miller fella?"

Doc rubbed his mustache, "Well Festus, Kitty and Matt have meant a lot to each other for a long time. Feelings like that don't disappear even it she is in love with another man."

Festus started to speak but Doc put up his hand, "Festus, before you say another word I want you to know I'm as surprised as you are by what's happened between Kitty and David Miller. However, it is what it is. She's been open about the fact that she's in love with the man. Personally, I think she's making a terrible mistake, but I have to respect her decision."

"Doc, I hear ya. I guess I jus got a harda time than you respectin a mistake."

"Festus, there is nothing you or I can do about Kitty's decision. Let's put all our energy into keeping Matt alive. Usually Kitty stays to lend a hand in circumstances like these. With her not here, I know I can count on you."

"You betcha Doc."

The Long Branch

With David's help Kitty slowly and unsteadily climbed the stairs to her suite. When they were inside her bedroom, he pulled the door shut and gripped her shoulders. In one forceful movement, he swung her around to face him. His grip was so tight she couldn't move. He kissed her roughly, deep and long. She felt trapped and couldn't breathe. Then with a suddenness that made her stagger back, he released her and straightened up. "I'm an honorable man my dear, and you are drunk. I'll wait until we are married. I don't want to take advantage of you. Sleep well."

He touched a finger to her lips, turned away and went out the back. Once he was gone, she took hold of the bedpost and carefully laid down on her bed fully clothed. She stared at the ceiling and watched it spin. Suddenly overtaken by nausea she staggered to the water closet and emptied the contents of her stomach retching again and again, until nothing but bile came up. Finally the vomiting stopped. She poured herself a long drink of water and sat down on the side of her bed to drink it. With shaking hands she started undressing, dismayed by her behavior. The primary rule of working in a saloon is: _Stay sober and watch others get drunk. _For the first time ever she'd broken the rule.

She left her clothes in a pile on the floor, got into bed naked and pulled a cotton blanket over her. She closed her eyes and saw David's image floating in front of her. He was handsome, with black hair and dark brown eyes. His face was unlined, his smile ready and his laughter frequent. Matt's image suddenly intruded with his rugged handsomeness, and lines earned of caring about so many. A single tear ran down her cheek. She wanted Matt to live, recover and find happiness in life. She brushed the tear aside. Whatever happened, she'd made her choice and was marrying David Miller.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

After leaving Kitty in her bedroom, David walked down the street softly singing his favorite Music Hall song – _She's only a bird in a gilded cage…_. He was quite pleased with himself. He'd been sorely temped to take advantage of Kitty's drunken state, but fortunately good sense prevailed, and after one ferocious kiss he'd stopped himself. Being a gallant gentleman was best, at least for now.

When he entered the Dodge House, he tipped his hat with a flourish and greeted the night clerk. He bounded up the stairs in great spirits. In the morning he'd attend to a few things, then everything would fall into place. In a little over six months his considerable wealth would be doubled. He almost felt sorry for Calvin Barker, his soon to be former partner, almost but not quite. True they'd been partners and friends for 9 years, but all good things had to come to an end, particularly if he benefited.

He thought about Calvin and their 9-year partnership. They owned most of the gambling houses and betting parlors in London, a city where betting was a way of life. They were well off, and led lives full of fun and excitement. Yet one thing stuck in Calvin's craw. One thing stood in the way of his enjoyment of life. He'd never gotten over his visit to Dodge City 10 years earlier. He'd been enormously attracted to Kitty Russell and tried everything to woo her. To his amazement, she would have none of it and rebuffed him at every turn. Discouraged by her constant rejection, he got sloppy while playing poker and was caught cheating. The marshal made him repay all the money he'd won, and unceremoniously tossed him out of town.

Totally humiliated, and wanting to put distance between himself and Dodge, Calvin made his way to London. That's when they met, became partners and started their gambling empire.

About a month ago, while they were drinking in a pub in London, Calvin became gloomy and started talking about Dodge City. For the umpteenth time, he told the story of his dismal stay and Kitty's utter rejection of him. This time, when he finished the tale, he said that his one consolation was his belief that no man could win Kitty from the marshal. David found the notion totally ridiculous and laughed. Calvin took offense and a bet arose - a bet with very high stakes. If David went to Dodge and got Kitty to marry him within a month, Calvin would hand over his half of their gambling empire. If David spent a month in Dodge with no wedding bells, his half would go to Calvin. They further stipulated that if a wedding took place, in order to prove it was not a trick, the couple had to stay married for 6 months.

David opened the window of his Dodge House room to breath in the sweet night air. Being sole owner of the most profitable gambling houses in London was within his grasp. He and Kitty would soon be married. Of course, she had no knowledge of the bet. She only know he was head over heels in love, and desperate to marry her. Six months after the wedding, he'd collect his winnings and decide what to do. Maybe he'd keep her. She was beautiful, no doubt good in bed, and knew her way around a gambling table. She could be useful. Of course she'd have to tolerate his mistresses, and understand that having children was out of the question. The last thing he wanted was a runny nosed kid running around. It might be simplest to dump her. It would be a bit of a shame to leave her penniless on the streets of London, but he'd heard she'd been a whore at one time. She could always pick up the trade again to feed herself. If she was good at it she might even be able to save enough to get back to America.

The Next Day

Kitty pried her eyes open and blinked against the sunlight streaming into her room. It was noon.

With a pounding head, dry throat and tongue that felt like moss was growing on it, she gingerly got out of bed and filled a glass with water. As she drank, she wryly wished it had been her beverage of choice the previous night. She slowly sat down at her vanity and looked in the mirror. The day old, smeared make-up, blood shot eyes, and tangled hair were stark reminders of her loss total loss of judgment and good sense. Last night, after seeing Matt in pain, the thought she might be leaving without knowing if he'd live or die had thrown her into turmoil. Now viewing the situation with more clarity she knew there was nothing to be done. She'd made a choice and Matt being shot didn't change anything.

Doc's Office

"NO, NO. I don't want to shoot. Please."

Matt's desperate cries woke Doc from his uneasy slumber in a chair. He firmly pushed Matt down and spoke soothingly. "It's all right."

Matt continued yelling, "NO, NO"

Doc tapped Matt's cheek gently, "Wake up Matt, wake up."

Matt opened his eyes, and slowly realized where he was, "Kitty…" He stopped, years of habits die hard. He remembered what he'd seen and whispered, "Who is he Doc?" No answer. "Doc?"

Doc knew he had to answer, but saying the words aloud was hard. Finally he spoke. "His name is David Miller. He showed up 11 or 12 days ago, and started hanging around the Long Branch right away. I'm not sure what he does or where he came from, but he dresses fancy, has a British accent and seems to have a lot of money. It was obvious he fell for Kitty right away." Doc rubbed his mustache, "and she – well she - took a liking to him pretty quick. At first they sat together drinking, then went out for meals. He took her to the Ladies Auxiliary Sociable – Matt, she hasn't tried to hide it. They seem to be in love."

Doc looked Matt in the eye, "She's marrying him Matt. I don't know when, but soon."

Wanting to offer comfort he added, "Matt, she came up here last night because she cares about you."

"She came out of a sense of obligation and pity."

"No Matt. Even if she's in love with someone else, she'll always worry and care about you. 18 years of feelings don't disappear, even if they change."

Matt whispered, "It's for the best. Kitty is with someone who can give her things, make her happy. A man who hasn't done things that no one should ever...…" His voice drifted off and Doc looked at him with consternation and concern.

"Listen here, you've done more to help people, keep them safe and bring justice to this territory than any one else could have. Folks are mighty grateful to you, as they should be. That's why a crowd's gathered outside hoping to hear you'll recover."

Matt shook his head grimly as if Doc didn't know what he was talking about. Doc knew his friend well, and spoke quietly, "Matt what happened with that bank robber?"

Matt spit out the words, "If you must know Doc, I killed a boy. Probably not even 15 – more likely 14, 13 even."

Doc digested what Matt had said, and his voice became stern. "Let me guess. It turned out that the bank robber you were chasing was a teenager, and you had to shoot him in self-defense. An individual, who I might add, chose to rob a bank and shoot three people."

"A boy Doc, he was just a boy."

Matt closed his eyes to end the discussion. Doc felt helpless and inadequate. He could treat Matt's wound, but the there was a deeper pain that neither medical school nor years of living had taught him how to fix. Kitty probably could, but he sure couldn't.

Doc cleaned and re-bandaged the wound and then quietly stepped outside his office. A crowd had formed below, hoping for an update. "Folks, things are looking better. Barring infections or set-backs, the marshal will live."

Sam was standing in the crowd. He nodded at Doc, acknowledging that he would tell Kitty.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Kitty

Still feeling hung over, Kitty scrubbed her face and body, and put on a crisp white blouse and simple blue skirt. Her head still ached, but drinking lots of water and pulling herself together had worked wonders. She was ready to visit David in the Dodge House. He'd had the sense not to come by early to take her to breakfast, so she'd take him to lunch. She looked in the mirror and decided a little rouge and lipstick were in order. Matt enjoyed seeing her without make up, but she doubted David felt the same way. As she added color to her cheeks, she thought about David's sudden appearance in her life.

Less than 2 weeks before, he'd burst into the Long Branch brimming with energy and good cheer. Surprisingly his British accent and stylish clothes didn't put the locals off. Everyone loved his funny stories, and his laughter was contagious. The first time they had drinks together she'd laughed harder than she had in years. When he invited her to dinner, she thought, why not, and before long he was bringing her flowers and openly courting her. Things evolved, and when he proposed she knew the only possible answer was yes.

She took a final look in the mirror and went downstairs. Sam looked up as she descended, and she decided to directly address what had happened last night, "Good morning Sam, or rather good afternoon. Sam, I was in bad shape last night. To be blunt, I was drunk. That hasn't happened in many years and it won't happen again. I'm sorry. I put you in an awkward position."

A smile crossed Sam's craggy face, "Miss Kitty, I was only concerned for you, and I'm glad to see you're fine this morning. I also have good news. The marshal is doing much better. Doc says baring infections or set-backs he'll recover."

Relief washed over Kitty, "That's wonderful Sam. When you visit Matt, would you tell him that I - please tell him that I'm glad he's better."

Before Sam could answer, she pushed through the bat wing doors and stood blinking against the mid-day sun.

"Good afternoon Miss Russell."

She turned towards the voice and met the eyes of a muscular, dark haired man. He was one of the two strange men who'd been watching her. He kept his eyes on her as he pulled a match from his pocket and struck it against the side of the Long Branch to light it. He held the flaming match in the air as if deciding what to do with it, then lit his pipe.

Kitty nodded and continued walking. She could feel his eyes following. When she reached the hotel she went directly to David's room and knocked. David opened the door, one eyebrow cocked in amusement. "Well darling, you look beautiful as always, but how's your head?"

She blushed, "David, I don't know what to say. My behavior last night was inexcusable."

David laughed and pulled her into the room, "My love, I understand. This is a time of tremendous change for you. Your emotions just got a bit out of control. He kissed her gently, "Please, let's not speak of it. Come, I have a surprise."

He led her to an armchair. She sat and looked at him expectantly. With a dramatic gesture, he pulled a ring box from his pocket, "Your engagement ring has arrived." He held it up to the light so they could admire the beautiful diamond, and slipped it on her finger, "Ah, it fits perfectly."

His childlike pleasure made her smile. He sat down across from her and leaned forward, "I've been busy. I purchased a carriage and two horses. Fine ones, if I do say so myself. We'll leave for St. Louis tomorrow morning, and get married soon after we get there. My first idea was to travel by train, but a section of track is damaged and no one knows when it will be repaired."

Kitty's expression grew serious and David took her hand, "My love, we talked about getting married out of town, and agreed it's for the best. Yes, you have friends here, but they are the marshal's friends too. They'll be conflicted. The most considerate thing is to get married elsewhere."

Kitty nodded slowly, "You're right, but so soon? What about the Long Branch? I have to make arrangements."

"My love, we discussed that too. When we're married you won't need income from a saloon, and anyway we'll be living in London."

Kitty didn't answer. She felt her world spinning out of control. The enormity of leaving the place that had been home for 18 years hit her full force. Especially because it was unlikely she'd ever be back.

He stroked her cheek, "Are you all right my love? No regrets?"

She shook her head, "Of course not. I know what I want, and what's important to me. David, do you know you still haven't told me what kind of businesses you own?"

He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her forehead. "My love, I want you to see for yourself. Once we're married we'll go to London and you'll see it all. Now, you must be starving. Let's go have lunch."

That Night

After a busy day of shopping and packing followed by dinner, Kitty was in the Long Branch with David. She looked around knowing she'd be leaving soon, and recalled her pride at becoming a partner and then full owner. The saloon had been good to her, the saloon and some very special people. One person in particular came to mind.

David reached across the table and squeezed her hand, "My love, are you all right?"

She nodded, but tears welled up. "David, I know it's best to leave with no fuss, but I have say goodbye to Doc. I have to. I'll be right back."

David stood, "I'll go with you."

Kitty shook her head, "David, Doc's been a father to me and more. I need a few minutes alone with him."

"Darling, I won't intrude. I'll escort you and wait outside the door. I'm old fashioned my love. I don't want you out alone so late at night."

She started to say that she was a big girl and didn't need an escort but shrugged and accepted his arm. As promised, when they got up the stairs, he waited outside.

Doc was sitting at his desk under a dim lamp. His eyes were in a medical book, but he hadn't turned a page in an hour. He looked up when he heard the door, and his heart sank. He knew why she'd come.

Kitty glanced around and breathed a sign of relief that Matt wasn't on the bed. Doc had moved him to the back.

Smiling through tears she took Doc's hands, "David and I are leaving for St. Louis tomorrow morning to get married. I couldn't go without telling you how much you mean to me. You've been my father and more. You've helped me through more hard times than I can count. You've given me love, guidance and acceptance. You've never passed judgment, never tried to change me."

Doc swallowed hard, "Kitty, there's never been one thing about you that anyone but a dang fool would want to change."

He looked at her, but instead of seeing the beautiful, mature woman in her 30's who stood before him, he saw the sweet faced 19 year old girl/woman who'd stepped off the stage one rainy day 18 years before. He'd known from the first that inside her slight frame was a giant heart and unbeatable spirit.

"Kitty, I've always wanted you to be happy. Is this marriage really what you want?"

She spoke firmly, "Yes Doc. I know it's not the way you expected things to go, but it's what I want."

Doc nodded towards the back room, "Matt's in there. Maybe you should say goodbye."

A look crossed Kitty's face that he could not read – sorrow, determination, fear? He couldn't tell.

She shook her head, "Please let him know I'm glad he's going to be all right."

She hurried away and didn't hear Doc whisper, "I doubt he'll ever be all right again."

David was waiting patiently outside. He'd been listening as best he could through the door. He took her arm, "I'll walk you home so you can finish packing. We'll head off early tomorrow."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The Next Morning

After a restless night, Doc rose before sun-up. He busied himself with the mundane tasks of cleaning instruments and sorting medicines, until he could no longer avoid facing reality. He stood at his window and drew the curtain back. A beautiful, spacious carriage was outside the Long Branch and trunks holding Kitty's possessions were being loaded inside. Kitty was leaving forever, and would take part of his heart with her. He felt sad, helpless and very old.

Upstairs in the Long Branch, Kitty was taking a long, last look around her bedroom when David strode in looking dapper. She eyed his suit and briefly wondered if he had more clothes than she."

He brushed her lips with a kiss, "Good morning my love," and immediately spotted a note on her dresser addressed to Sam. He picked it up - _Dear Sam, I left Dodge with David Miller to get married and start a new life. I won't be returning. The Long Branch is yours. The paperwork is in my safe. Thank you for everything. Kitty._

David placed the note back on the dresser, "Nicely handled my darling." He looked around the room and saw a jewelry box on the floor of her closet. "Dearest, you seemed to have forgotten something." He picked up the box and opened it, "Don't you want these bracelets, pins and things?"

"Those were gifts from Matt. I'm leaving them behind."

David smiled as he snapped the box shut, shoved it to the back of the closet and closed the door. "Are you sure everything is packed? Everything you want that is?"

"I'm sure."

"Well my dear, let's be off. He was about take her arm, when he noticed a sliver of white poking out from the frame of her mirror. He looked at Kitty. Her face revealed nothing. With a slight frown he tugged at the small white corner until little by little a folded note emerged. To his displeasure, he saw Matt's name on the front. He opened it - _Dear Matt, I wish you all the best. Please be well. _Kit.

David let out an exasperated sigh, "My love, I know you mean well, but surely you can see that any word from you will only make it worse for the man." He handed the note to Kitty, "I think you know the best thing to do with this." She nodded and without a word tore it up and handed him the pieces.

With a nod of approval, he took her arm and they left.

Still at his window, Doc saw the couple emerge from the saloon. Kitty looked fetching in a green travel suit, and David gazed at her with admiration as he helped her into the carriage. He got aboard, flicked the reins and they were off.

Kitty looked back and saw the 2 dark haired men who'd been following her, standing in the street watching.

Doc stood at his window long after the carriage was out of sight and the dust had settled. He went into the back room to check on Matt, knowing he'd have to tell him about Kitty. When he sat beside the bed, the look on Matt's face told him that what he had to say would be no surprise. "She left with Miller to get married in St. Louis."

Matt stared straight ahead, "Like I said she's better off." Before Doc could answer Matt started pushing himself up into a sitting position. "I need to get out of here. I can't stay cooped up in your office with people coming in and out."

"Matt, you need rest and care. That stomach wound is starting to heal, but you're far from out of the woods."

"I can rest in my room. You can check on me there. I need - I need to be alone. I have to go."

Doc realized Matt was right. He had to be alone to try and gain some equilibrium. Shooting the teenager had wounded his heart and spirit, and Kitty leaving had been the final, terrible crushing blow.

"All right Matt, I know if you were able, you'd to ride off somewhere to think. Since you can't, well – I'll help you dress and get your room, but you have to promise to say in bed."

Matt nodded, and with a lot of help from Doc got dressed. The boots took some doing, but he was finally ready and slowly stood. Doc took his arm, "Go slow and lean on me."

Matt pushed Doc's hand away, "I'll go alone."

Doc was taken aback by the brusqueness of the gesture and tone, but lifted his hands and stepped aside. Matt carefully made his way downstairs and crossed the street, stopping frequently to rest. Folks saw him, but let him be.

Stooped over and moving slowly, Matt turned down an alley. He was about to go left towards the boarding house, but something stopped him. He tried to resist the impulse, but the pull was too great. Without knowing why, he turned right towards the back stairs of the Long Branch.

Kitty

Kitty sat beside David in the finest carriage she'd ever seen, much less ridden it. The seats were cushioned and covered with red satin, the back well padded and her feet rested on a carpeted area to prevent the cold air from penetrating.

David looked over and smiled, "Comfortable, my love?"

She nodded, "Very. I've never ridden in a carriage this luxurious. It will sure make the ride to St. Louis comfortable."

"It certainly will. Of course we won't ride straight through. We'll stop at an inn over night. Once we're in St. Louis, everything will fall into place. We'll find a judge, get married, take the train to New York and sail to Europe."

Kitty looked at him with pointed seriousness, "David, I hope you'll let your friends in Dodge know when we're married."

"Of course my love. I'll wired Billy and Greg at the Ronnigers.

Matt

Pulled by an irresistible force, Matt pressed an arm across his abdomen and step by labored step made his way up the back stairs of the Long Branch.

He entered Kitty's bedroom. The note to Sam was the only thing on her usually cluttered dresser, and he didn't hesitate to read it. The contents made his heart sink further. Kitty had given the saloon to Sam instead of finding a way for him to buy it. Further proof of how quickly she wanted to shed her former life and marry David Miller.

He put the note back and crossed the room to Kitty's closet. It was shut tight. She'd often left it open, bursting with dresses, hatboxes and shoes, more shoes than he thought one person could ever wear. He'd teased her about that many times.

He opened the closet and its emptiness hit him hard. He was about to turn and leave when he noticed a jewelry box shoved into the back corner. He struggled to one knee, took hold of the box and lifted the lid. His jaw clenched. Inside were gifts he'd given Kitty over the years: a silver comb, earrings, a charm bracelet, a necklace, a broach and other things. She'd left them behind, obviously they meant nothing to her. He picked up the cameo broach, his most recent gift, and rubbed it between his fingers as if by some magic it would make her appear. He felt an odd bulge and turned it over. A folded slip of paper was shoved onto the pin that clasped the back. He quickly removed it, and saw his name. With a pounding heart he read, _Dear Matt, I wish you all the best. Please be well. _Kit_._

He knew the words were sincere but was gripped with sadness and grief. 18 years of life, of ups and downs, sorrow and joy, love and passion, had come to this – a polite note - _I wish you all the best_.

He started to rip it up but couldn't. As much as the words hurt, part of him wanted to keep her last words to him forever. He glanced at the note again. This time, his eyes fixed on the signature – Kit. Why "Kit"? He'd rarely called her that, and it held no special meaning. Another thing, the note was written in script, but "Kit" was printed, and printed in a way that was odd but a bit familiar. He stared long and hard, and suddenly remembered the gift.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

The way Kitty had printed 'Kit' on her note jolted Matt's memory.

Many years before, just days after he and Kitty had given voice to their feelings for each other, he had to leave town. He wanted to return with a gift, but was at a loss about what to buy. Clothes were out of the question. He didn't know how to buy clothes for a woman. It wasn't the right time for jewelry, he was saving up to buy her something nice. He wandered around Topeka hoping for inspiration and found himself in a place called, _The Emporium_. As soon as he walked in, a beautiful maple box caught his eye.

The proprietor, a wizened old man with knowing smile bustled over. "Sonny, that's a finely made box, and a bargain at $2. I'll tell you something else, if it's for a special lady I can make it even better. Ladies loved to see things made personal. I can carve her name on top real pretty for just a nickel a letter."

After a quick calculation Matt figured he had just enough money, and handed over $2.25. "All right, her name is Kitty."

The old-timer pulled a carving knife from his pocket and began. The letter 'K' went quickly and was big and nice looking. The 'i' went slower, and slower still 't'. The man stopped and mopped his brow, "The letter 't' is sure tough. I'll have to charge 25 cents for the second one, and now that I think of it, the letter 'y' is mighty hard. It will cost a you dollar."

Matt was peeved, "You said a nickel a letter."

The man shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry sonny, I didn't calculate how hard those particular letters are." He wiped his brow again.

Matt was out of money. He knew he couldn't force the man to finish the work or do it well, so he picked up the box. "I'll take it as is, but you owe me 10 cents. I paid 25 cents for 5 letters and you only carved 3."

The old geezer looked at Matt with dead seriousness. "Sonny, I clean forgot to mention. It's an extra 10 cents for me to use a carving knife."

Matt stormed out upset with himself for being taken in, and distressed that he didn't have a decent gift for Kitty.

When he got home, as much as he wanted to show Kitty he'd been thinking about her, he hesitated to give her a box carved with just the first 3 letters of her name.

She knew immediately something was up, "Cowboy, you've got something to tell me, don't you?"

He'd already learned there was no point in trying to hide anything from her, so he sheepishly handed Kitty the box and explained what had happened.

She laughed merrily and looked into his eyes, "Matt, I love this box. Not only is it beautiful, but a gift that comes with a story is a special thing."

Coming back to the present, Matt stared at the note. Kitty had printed 'Kit' exactly the way it was carved into that box.

He shakily got up from his knee. His wound was throbbing so painfully he could barely breath. He sat on the side of Kitty's bed to pull himself together. He had to find the box. With more fervor than he'd felt in a while, he pushed himself to his feet, and started searching. He opened every drawer, looked under every piece of furniture, moved curtains – nothing.

He walked into the water closet that held the oversized tub Kitty had purchased many years before. The room looked bare. There was nothing in or under the tub, and the towel shelves were empty. He was starting to think he was wrong about the connection between the note and the box, when he saw Kitty's blue terry cloth robe on a hook behind the door. He was flooded with feelings. He'd held that robe open for her countless times as she stepped out of the bath – hair damp, skin wet and glistening. He'd wrap the robe around her and press her shivering body close while relishing the scent of lilac soap. Filled with those sensations, he lifted the robe from its hook. It was strange that Kitty had left it behind. It couldn't be an accident. He searched the pockets and his heart jumped. The box was there. He opened it and saw a note.

_Dear Matt,_

_I knew you'd find the box. I have to explain about David. When he came to Dodge I and everyone else, found him charming. I had drinks and meals with him for fun, but with the thought that I couldn't wait for you to meet him. Then he got serious and became obsessed with me. He asked me to marry him, and when I turned him down used blackmail. David's men, Billy and Greg, work for the Ronnigers, and will harm them if I don't marry him. I know what David and his friends are capable of. Bess thought it was an accident when her husband John broke his leg. It was no accident. It was a warning to me. There are two other men. I don't know their names, but they are both dark-haired and muscular. I figured they were spying on me for David, so I played the loving fiancé at all times. I was afraid they'd hurt someone if I didn't. I'm marrying David so no harm comes to the Ronnigers or anyone one else. I hope to find a way out of this, if not now, someday. Whatever happens, know that I love you and only you. Kitty_

.

Kitty

A number of hours into their drive to St. Louis, David decided a lunch break was in order and set out a picnic. While he and Kitty were munching on chicken, he told her about the time he got off a train with the wrong suitcase. He'd opened it at a business meeting expecting to find legal documents, and instead treated his business associates to the sight of a woman's undergarments. The story and telling were so amusing that Kitty had to laugh. She studied David. He was good looking, charming and apparently quite well off. Surely he couldn't have trouble finding a woman to marry. She didn't underestimate herself. She knew men found her attractive, but when she showed no interest or turned them down they ended their pursuit. David was different. He was desperate, but why?

They finished their meal and Kitty stood, "David, I have to go relieve myself. I'll be right back."

David smiled, "Of course my dear. Don't be long. I don't want to have to worry about you."

Kitty went off into a grove of trees. She was crouched behind a big oak tree doing her business, while a few yards away David packed the picnic basket and blanket into the carriage. She wished she could run away, but knew that if she did David would get word to Billy and Greg, and at least one of the Ronnigers would be harmed. There were also those two men who'd been watching her. She didn't know what they'd do if she didn't marry David. She remembered the way one of them had struck a match against the side of the Long Branch and held it in the air, as if deciding what to set on fire. He'd merely lit his pipe, but she could picture him setting a building in flames.

Still pondering her situation, she stood and brushed off her skirt. She heard a noise and called out, "David, I'll be right there."

"It isn't David."

She turned and was stunned to see the dark haired man she'd just been thinking about. Instead of holding a match, he was pointing a gun. Out of nowhere she felt an arm squeeze her neck from behind. She could barely breath. Without looking she knew it was the other dark haired man who'd been watching her in Dodge.

The man with the gun spoke, "Don't make a sound. You're coming with us."

Kitty couldn't have made a sound if she wanted to, and was totally confused. She'd been certain these men had been hired by David to spy on her. Why on earth were they kidnapping her?"

She heard David's voice from a short distance, "Kitty, dearest what's taking so long?

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Kitty

David grew impatient waiting for Kitty to return and went after her. He tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice as he clomped through the grass, "Kitty, dearest what's taking so long?" Distracted by his growing irritation, he tripped over a log and stumbled forward cursing under his breath. When he regained his footing and looked up, his eyes widened in astonishment. Kitty was there, but was not alone. One man had an arm around her neck, other a gun pointed at her. Both men looked familiar, he'd seen them in Dodge.

David hesitated, torn between standing his ground and running away. It took a few seconds but greed won out over fear, he had to get Kitty back. He puffed out his chest and deepened his voice in an attempt to sound intimidating, "You'll let her go if you know what's good for you."

The gunman pointed his pistol at David, and mumbled something to his partner. He nodded and dragged Kitty away.

David stared at the gun pointed in his direction and was struck speechless. After a few long minutes, the gunman turned abruptly and sprinted through the grass in the direction his partner had taken Kitty. David started to follow, but after running a few steps decided it made more sense to get his carriage than to follow on foot.

Kitty staggered along, barely able to keep her feet on the ground as the muscular, dark haired man pulled her through the grassland. She was relieved when they came to a clearing and stopped. He let go of her, "Don't try and run away."

She massaged her neck and croaked, "Who are you? What do you want?"

He shrugged, "My name's Harry."

Minutes later the second man emerged from the high grass, panting hard, "What are you doing out here, let's go in the cave." He looked at Kitty and pointed to the entrance, "After you miss." Seeing no other choice Kitty went in, noting that both men had British accents similar to David's.

Meanwhile, David got into his carriage and drove in the general direction Kitty had been taken. He hit a patch of high grass and was unsure of which way to go. Any country boy would have been able follow the bend in the grass, but David was clueless. He made his best guess and continued.

Dodge City

The impact of the words in Kitty's note swept over Matt. She loved him, but was setting her happiness aside to protect others. He knew she'd never forgive herself if the Ronnigers were harmed, especially the children. She relished being Aunt Kitty and loved watching those kids grow up. They had a special place in her heart, all children did. Suddenly the face of the boy he'd killed forced its way into his mind. Young dead eyes staring into nothingness. Matt pushed the image away. All that mattered now was Kitty. Decisions would come later.

Clutching the note, he went back to her bedroom in horrible pain from his wound. He gingerly put a hand on his abdomen. His shirt was damp with blood. He sunk down into a chair. He'd sit for a minute before making his way to Doc's.

As if on cue, a loud bang shook the door, followed by an angry growl, "Matt are you in there?"

"Come in Doc."

"What in tarnation are you doing here? You were supposed to go home to bed, not climb stairs for no good reason." He saw the blood on Matt's shirt and exploded. "What have you been doing?" The angry rant continued as he had Matt lie down so he could repair the stitches, and change the bandage. Not having the benefit of whiskey, Matt bit the insides of his cheeks and ignored the tirade. When Doc was finished, Matt handed him the note.

Doc read the words and whispered, "Now it all makes sense." He looked at Matt, "What are we going to do? Kitty wrote she's trying to figure a way out, and we both know she's a smart resourceful woman, but she shouldn't be in this alone."

"I agree Doc, and I have some ideas. I need you to get Festus and Newly for me. I think I know a way to get the Ronnigers away from Billy and Greg, and I also want to find those two dark haired strangers Kitty mentioned. After that I'm going to St. Louis."

"Over my dead body. You can't travel, you can barely walk. You shouldn't have even climbed stairs. Look what happened when you did. Your stitches came loose and you started bleeding."

Matt began to answer angrily, but stopped himself and took a breath, "Doc, we both know I have to go after Kitty. I'd appreciate it if you'd come. I'm not in good shape and I'll likely need your help to get me through."

Taken aback by Matt's candor, Doc chose his words, "I'll get Festus and Newly. After you set your plans in motion, we'll think about traveling to St. Louis.

Kitty

Kitty sat in the cold, damp cave with her two captors, shivering slightly and listening carefully. The men didn't speak much but it was clear that Harry was taking orders from the other man, whose name she learned was Nigel.

She saw them exchange words and then stand. Harry went outside, and Nigel starting collecting twigs from floor of the cave. He piled them up and tried to get a fire going. His attempt was pitiful and Kitty watched with amusement as he tried and failed again and again. The man who had so dramatically struck a match against the Long Branch couldn't even start a campfire. Kitty shivered again, and decided that she'd have to offer advice if she was going to enjoy the warmth of a fire. "Nigel, it's so damp in here that everything in your pile is wet. You might want to go outside for kindling. Make sure everything is really dry, and remember a combination of thin and thick branches works best. He looked uncertain for a second, then muttered, "Stay here," and left. Minutes later he returned with an armful of twigs and branches, and before long a small fire was burning. She inched closer for warmth and spoke softly, "Nigel, why did you kidnap me? What are you going to do with me?"

Nigel looked surprised, as if it hadn't occurred to him she'd have questions, "Do? Nothing, we're just waiting."

He didn't elaborate and a few seconds later Harry returned carrying two saddlebags filled with supplies. Kitty made a mental note that they must have horses nearby. Harry made coffee and Nigel got out some bread and jerky. He handed her a piece of bread and a cup of coffee. The bread was stale and the coffee bitter, and it crossed her mind that when she was stuck with David at least she got better food.

She finished her coffee and tried to start a conversation, "I noticed you both in Dodge. I assumed you were - well - associates of David Miller's. I see that's not the case."

Neither man responded. She wanted to get one of them to make eye contact so held out her cup, "Could I please have more coffee?" Harry looked at her, refilled her cup and went back to staring at the fire.

An hour later she was no better informed, but after three cups of coffee, needed to pee. She got to her feet. Her movement drew her captors' attention, "Gentlemen, I have to go outside to relieve myself. I'll be right back."

Harry looked at Nigel. Nigel shrugged, "We're in the middle of nowhere, she won't run away."

Kitty walked a few feet from the cave. Nigel was right, she wouldn't run. It was getting dark and she had no idea where she was. She lifted her skirt and crouched down. When she was finished she took a few seconds to enjoy the fresh air before starting back. Out of nowhere a hand grip her arm. She whipped around and saw David. She could see his beaming smile in the dark, "Hello darling."

He led her to his carriage, "They won't follow soon. I set their horses free.

"David, who are they?"

He flicked the reins hard, "I have no idea. Did they say anything?"

"Not much. I did find out their names are Harry and Nigel. She leaned back in the padded carriage and thought about peeing in the woods. Who knew it could be so eventful.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

2 Dark Haired Men

Harry and Nigel sat in the cave drinking coffee and waiting for Kitty to come back from, as she called it, "relieving herself."

Nigel took another sip and looked at his tin cup with disgust, "This stuff is frightfully bad. What I'd love is a nice spot of tea in a proper cup."

Harry frowned as he stared into his coffee, "Agreed. Nigel, how long are we supposed to keep her hidden?"

"I believe David Miller spent 13 days in Dodge, so 17 days should do it. We might want to make it 18 just to be sure."

They sat in silence and minutes ticked by. Harry looked at Nigel, "Don't you think she should be back by now. How long could it possibly take a woman to piss?"

Nigel shrugged, "Well you know women, they can take quite a long time at it."

After a few more minutes they looked at each other and jumped up. It had been too long, even for a woman. They raced out of the cave and were wandering around calling her name when they discovered their horses were missing.

Harry kicked a tree. Nigel put a hand on his partner's shoulder, "None of that now. Let's get on with it. First we'll find our horses then we'll head towards St. Louis. We'll find them. We have to. We want to be rich don't we?"

Dodge

Doc hurried down Front St. to find Festus and Newly for Matt. He burst into the marshal's office, breathless from walking faster than he had in years, and was glad both men were there. He signaled them to come, "It's about Kitty." They grabbed their hats and followed. If they were surprised to end up in Kitty's bedroom with Matt lying on her bed, they didn't say.

Matt quickly explained Kitty's plight and gave each man an assignment. Festus headed off to the Ronniger's with a note for Bess, and Newly went to the Dodge House to find the two dark haired men who'd been watching Kitty.

Doc looked at Matt and could see that pain and stress were wearing him down. "I'm giving you something to make you sleep. No arguments." With his wound throbbing and nothing to do at the moment but worry, Matt accepted the sleeping powders without a word.

Festus threw a saddle on Ruth, his mule, "Ruth, I'm shamefaced bout the way I been treatin Miss Kitty - the looks I been givin her. Not the actual evil eye mind ya, but awful close. I gotta make it up ta her Ruth, that's why I need ya ta hurry to the Ronniger place. The mule snorted as if understanding and headed off at a trot.

The Ronnigers were sitting around the table in their big sunny kitchen. Bess and John, their 10 children, and the farm hands Billy and Greg, were laughing and talking as they filled themselves with Bess' good cooking. One of John's legs was resting on a chair and crutches were at hand. He had broken a leg when the rung of a ladder suddenly snapped, causing him to crash to ground. Bess patted her husband's arm as she spoke, "Greg and Billy, I want to say again that it was a blessing that you two came along just when we needed you. With John breaking his leg right at wheat harvest time, I don't know what we would have done without you."

Billy started to answer when a loud knock interrupted the conversation. 15 year old Kathleen jumped up, "I'll get it."

Kathleen smiled when she saw it was Festus and led him into the kitchen. Bess beamed when she saw him, "Festus, come join us. There's plenty of food."

To everyone's surprise Festus shook his head. "Maam, ya know I'm not one ta say no ta fine cookin, but I cum to give ya a note from Matthew."

She took the note and read it with a thoughtful look.

John hobbled over on his crutches, "What's it say honey?"

Bess spoke rapidly without taking a breath, "It's says my sister Hazel wants us all to go stay with her for a couple of days because it's her birthday and she's having a big family celebration, so John we should go. I'm sure Billy and Greg can handle the farm for a short time."

John was perplexed, "But Bess, you don't – umph"

Bess pushed the heel of her shoe down on John's foot before he could say that she didn't have a sister named Hazel, in fact she was an only child.

John's eyes watered with pain and Bess gave her children THE LOOK. Not one uttered a sound.

She offered Billy and Greg, her warmest motherly smile. "You two are so capable that I'm sure you can handle things here for us. We won't be gone long, and seeing my sister at this special time means so much to us. Do you think you can do it?"

Envisioning their own mothers requesting such a thing, they nodded in unison.

Bess turned to her children. All 10 of them, ages 2 through 16 stood saucer eyed. "Now I don't want a word out of any of you. We are going to your Aunt Hazel's. Everyone go pack some things. You older ones help the little ones. Go on."

The children dispersed eyeing each other but not saying a word.

In no time, children and clothes were loaded into the Ronniger's huge wagon. Bess sat next to the driver's seat. John hobbled over, handed up his crutches and pulled himself up next to her. He grabbed the reins and whispered, "Bess where on earth are we going?"

She frowned as if he was crazy and whispered, "To our cabin on Hazel Lake. The marshal wants us to stay there for a while and leave Billy and Greg behind. I don't know why, but my intuition says it has something to do with Kitty. I for one don't believe she's in love with that Miller fellow. John, times awastin. Let's go."

He nodded and they took off."

Billy and Greg watched them go, dumbstruck by the sudden turn of events. Billy spoke first, "Maybe we should get word to David. After all he said to not let the Ronnigers out of our sight. If that Russell woman starts giving him trouble, we have to kidnap one of those kids."

Greg thought for a moment and shook his head, "Let's not get David riled up. You know how he can be. The family will be back before we know it, and David will never be the wiser."

While Billy and Greg were talking. Festus rode by and waved goodbye. They barely noticed and went into the house to finish eating.

Dodge

Newly ran up the stairs of the Long Branch bursting with news. When he got to Kitty's bedroom he saw that Matt was asleep. Doc looked up, "Shss"

Newly whispered, "Doc, I have the information he wanted. Shouldn't I wake him?"

"Certainly not. Tell me. I'll tell him later."

Newly hesitated, but could see how worn Matt looked and how deeply he was sleeping, "All right Doc. Howie, over at the Dodge House, told me the men Kitty described checked in soon after David Miller came to town. Their names are Harry Smith and Nigel Smythe. Anyway, they're gone. Howie says they checked out this morning. There's no telling where they went."

"They're following Kitty."

Startled by the voice, Doc and Newly turned towards the bed and saw a very awake marshal. "I don't know how they fit into this whole thing, but Kitty was sure they were watching her so it figures they'd follow when she left."

Newly nodded, "Makes a lot of sense, Matt"

"Yep, now Newly I need you to check on something. I'm sure Miller would have taken Kitty by train if the tracks weren't out. Find out if they're fixed. If Doc and I can get a train in the morning, we'll get to St. Louis around the same time as Kitty and Miller do traveling by carriage."

Doc watched Newly hurry out and turned to Matt, "I suppose there's no talking you out of traveling."

"No Doc and be honest, part of you doesn't want to talk me out of it."

Doc rubbed his mustache, "I guess you're right about that, but you know I'm coming with you."

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

Kitty and David

With Kitty safely at his side once again, David drove at a clip eager to leave the kidnappers far behind.

Every few miles he looked back nervously, "Kitty I saw those men in Dodge. You must know something about them."

"All I know is that they appeared in town around the same time you did and their names are Nigel and Harry. She refrained from telling David that in Dodge she'd assumed he'd hired them to spy on her. Now that she knew that wasn't the case, she had no idea what to make of them.

They fell silent as they drove into the night. Kitty's thoughts went to Matt. She knew he was suffering from much more than a stomach wound. When she'd gone to him in Doc's she could feel his utter weariness and despair. Something must have happened with that bank robber that left him in misery and pain. She ached to hold him, ease his mind, tell him that his cause was always good even when it brought him sorrow. Tears formed. She swallowed hard and clung to the hope that he'd found her note and knew that she loved him.

David was deep in thought about the kidnappers. Why would anyone kidnap Kitty? Suddenly he had an epiphany - Calvin – Calvin – Calvin. Those men had to be working for his partner Calvin Barker. There was no other explanation. It was all about the bet. To win he had to marry Kitty within a month of arriving in Dodge. Calvin must have hired those two to spy on her. When he and Kitty set off to be married, they kidnapped her to stop the wedding. If they could keep her hidden until the month was up, Calvin would claim victory. David chuckled to himself. Worthy partners had become worthy rivals. He grinned, there was no way Calvin was going to win.

He flicked the reins again, and Kitty could hear the horses panting, "Slow down David. Horses can't go at this pace forever."

David pulled back on the reins but snapped at her, "I was just about to. I know what I'm doing."

Kitty smiled to herself at his defensiveness. She looked around. It was dark and hard to see, but she could swear they were going in circles.

"David, are you sure you know where you're going?"

"Of course, straight north. Soon we'll be at an inn where we can stop for the night."

Kitty looked up into the clear night sky. She had been on countless nighttime rides with Matt and he'd taught her to find directions by the stars.

Her voice was urgent, "David stop, stop right now."

Thinking something had happened he stopped immediately, "What's wrong?"

"Trade places with me."

David relaxed and smiled. His words dripped with sweetness, "Darling, I know you're tired and perhaps a wee bit cranky, but we'll be at that inn very soon."

Kitty's voice rose, "Listen to me, we will never get to that inn with you driving – never. Change places now, or we'll be driving all night and end up nowhere."

He started to protest, but knew he was lost and very much wanted to spend the night in a bed. Without a word he climbed over her and she scooted over into the driver's seat. She took the reins, looked at the sky and turned the horses north.

An hour later, close to midnight, they reached the inn. Kitty stood beside David as he knocked on the door. There was no answer and he knocked again. A thin but testy voice call out, "Hold your horses." A minute later an old man with snow-white hair and bushy white eyebrows, slowly opened the door holding a lantern.

David poured on his customary charm, "My dear fellow, it's frightful of us to bother you at this late hour, but we would be extremely grateful if we could have 2 rooms for the night. I'd be more than happy to pay extra for our late arrival." He lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, "We would have arrived sooner, but my fiancé insisted that we go in one direction, and it was exactly the wrong way. You know how women are."

The old man lifted his lantern. He studied Kitty's face and then David's, "Mister you seem like the type that's full of excuses. No matter, I have 2 empty rooms. Come on."

The old timer slowly led the couple up a rickety staircase that creaked with every step, "This big room's for the lady. Mister, you can have the small one at the end of the hall. Been a busy night. Two big dark-haired fellows showed up an hour ago. Good thing they're sharing a room or I wouldn't have 2 for you folks."

David's eyes widened. He looked around nervously and whispered in Kitty's ear, "They're here. Lock your door and know who's knocking before you open it."

Kitty gave him serious look and nodded, "I would have never though of that." She went into her room and was glad to be alone. It was hard to believe she'd left Dodge City only that morning. What a crazy day. All she knew was that she couldn't let those men prevent her from marrying David. It was the only way she could protect the Ronnigers.

David was lying in bed, naked and in a snit. He was annoyed by the old timer's comment about making excuses, and irritated that Calvin's men got to the inn before he did. Of course that was Kitty's fault. If she 'd known they were going the wrong way, she should have spoken up sooner. No matter, they'd be on their way before those men were even awake. They'd marry in St. Louis and be on a train to New York soon after. From there they'd sail to Europe and after 6 months of marriage he'd be sole owner of the biggest gambling empire in London.

Dodge City early morning

It was still dark when Matt woke up in a cold sweat, breathing hard. Kitty had been in his dreams, but she'd faded away and the boy he'd killed emerged in her place. Someone put a gun in his hand and he fired at the boy again and again and again. He couldn't stop shooting no matter how hard he tried.

His heart was still pounding when he heard a short knock on the door.

Without waiting for an answer Doc breezed in carrying his medical bag and a bulging suitcase. "Morning Matt, I stopped by your room and packed some clothes for you. You'll be happy to know we'll be traveling by train. The tracks are fixed and we can be on the 6AM express to St. Louis."

Doc set down the bags and eyed Matt for a few seconds before coming to a decision. He pulled a creased piece of paper from his pocket. "I found this in the shirt you were wearing when you got shot. That bank robber wrote it, didn't he?"

Matt took the note but didn't have to read it. The words were etched in his mind.

_**Dear Ma, I know ya worry bout me caus I been actin crazy since pa passed. Please dont worry none. I am all rite. I jus cant cum home no more. I am sendin this money so you an my little sisters wont be hungry agin. I love ya Ma. I love ya.**_

_**Your son,**_

_**Charlie**_

His voice was barely audible, "I wanted to deliver it but couldn't find his mother's name or the name of the town she lives in."

"Matt, I wish you'd understand that that note doesn't change the fact that he robbed a bank, shot three people and tried to kill you."

"He was a kid Doc, a kid who loved his mother and sisters, a kid who had years ahead of him to learn to be a man.

Doc sighed and dropped the topic. He held out his hand, "I figured you'd want this. It was on that same shirt."

Matt's badge rested on Doc's palm. Matt stared at it as if seeing it for the first time. He voice was strained and quiet, "My license to kill."

"Are you going to put it on?"

Matt made no move to take the badge, "There's no point wearing it in St. Louis. I don't have jurisdiction there."

"Not everyone will know that and there are people who take things more seriously when they see a US Marshal's badge.

Matt lifted the star from Doc's hand, "I'll carry it with me."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Kitty

While Matt was getting ready to take the train to St. Louis, David was knocking on Kitty's door at the inn. She'd slept badly and answered groggily, "David, is that you?"

"Kitty get dressed, let's go."

She noticed that David hadn't bothered with any terms of endearment. Usually words like dearest, love and darling flowed easily from his lips. That was not the case with Matt, but when he used those words he meant them with his heart and soul, and when he didn't say the words his eyes expressed them.

David's second knock broke into her thoughts, "Kitty let's go."

She quickly threw on her clothes, smoothed back her hair and opened the door. David barely looked at her as he peer anxiously down the hall, "We have to move quickly but quietly. We don't want to wake them. The carriage is outside the stable ready to go. I've already hitched up the horses."

They tiptoed down the creaking stairs. David made a face with every squeak, and his eyes darted back and forth. They got to the bottom step and it groaned loudly. He grabbed her hand and raced out the door. She went directly to the stable while David gave a quick look around to make sure they were alone. She saw the carriage and stopped in her tracks. "David, I thought you said the horses were hitched up."

He raced over and froze. The carriage was there - the horses were not. Laughter floated over the warm morning air and Nigel and Harry emerge from the side door of the inn. Nigel smugly crossed his arms in front of him, "We set your horses free, just like you did ours yesterday. You'd better go look for them. In the meantime the lady is coming with us."

Harry nodded at his partner, "I'll go get our horses."

He grinned at David before jogging into the stable. To everyone's surprise, he was back in seconds as pale as a ghost, "Nigel, our horses are gone."

It was David's turn to look smug, "I released your horses just before I hitched mine up. You were so busy freeing mine; you obviously didn't go into the stable. If you had, you would have discovered yours were gone."

It was a stand off. Angry looks were traded but no one moved. Kitty decided to take control, "All right you three, here's what's going to happen. Go find your horses. I'll leave with the first one to be ready to go."

After a final seething glance Nigel and Harry ran off in one direction, David in the other. Kitty looked over at the inn and saw the white haired proprietor looking out the window. A hint of a smile was pulling at his mouth. She waved and went inside to have a word with the old timer. She knew she had to go to St. Louis with David, the safety of others was as stake, so she'd make it happen.

Nigel and Harry were heading west for no particular reason. It didn't occur to them to try to follow tracks. David went east because his opponents went the other way. He cursed Calvin Barker under his breath as he walked along. The behavior of those two men was just unacceptable. Suddenly he heard light footsteps running towards him. He turned and saw Kitty hurrying his way. When she got closer she shouted, "David, where are you going?"

His voice was strained, "Obviously, I'm finding my horses to get us out of here so those maniacs don't kidnap you again. Remember, that Nigel fellow carries a gun."

She slowed to a walk shaking her head in exasperation, "What I mean is where do you think the horses are?"

David's annoyance was apparent, "I don't happen to read the minds of horses. Do you?"

Kitty glared, "No I do not, but I know that horses are smart. It's getting hot and they'll want water. I asked the innkeeper if there was a water source nearby. It turns out that the only one for miles is a small lake about 5 minutes from here. My guess is that's where the horses will be."

Without a word, David turned and stomped off in the direction Kitty had pointed. He was not enjoying the bossy attitude she'd been displaying lately, not one bit.

As predicted, after a 5-minute walk they saw all four horses at the lakeside. As they neared the animals, Kitty reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out the apples she'd purchased from the innkeeper. She handed one to David, "Hold this out and go slowly and calmly." The horses watched Kitty and David as they quietly approached. While offering the apples, Kitty took one carriage horse by the halter, and David got the other. The other two horses went back to drinking from the lake.

When they got back to the stable, David hurried to get the horses hitched to the carriage. In his haste he fumbled around and saw the snowy haired innkeeper standing nearby watching with amusement. By the time the carriage was ready, David was red-faced with frustration and embarrassment. The innkeeper raised his bushy white eyebrows and smiled at Kitty. Kitty smiled back. David scowled, and they resumed their journey to St. Louis. As he drove, David didn't want to talk about the horses or say a word of thanks to Kitty, so he remained silent. Finally he spoke without looking at her, "Well, I expect Nigel and Harry won't find their horses for quite a while. After all they were going in the wrong direction."

Kitty looked at David's profile, "You're probably right. David, I still don't know what they want with me. Do you have any idea?"

David shrugged, "No idea at all."

Dodge

Matt was a bit stooped over and his strides were foreshortened as he walked beside Doc to the train depot. They got aboard and spotted two empty seats in the middle of the car. Doc watched Matt try to settle into a comfortable position before sitting beside him. The train lurched forward at 6:00 on the dot, and Matt stifled a groan as the sudden movement jerked him back. Doc kept his eye on his patient as the miles passed and saw beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He reached over and discreetly took Matt's pulse. Not liking what he felt, he was filled with guilt. For the first time in his life, he was not doing what was best for his patient. Matt should be home in bed.

"Doc, you're wrong."

"Oh, you're a mind reader along with your many other talents."

Matt's penetrating eyes locked onto Doc's worried ones, "We've know each other a long time. I think it's fair to say we're family and would anything for each another. Right now Kitty needs help and you're helping me get to her. Out of all your options that's the best one you've got."

Doc took in Matt's words, "Yep, sometimes life doesn't offer easy choices. All we can do is our best, even if it doesn't make us happy."

Matt stiffened, "Doc, helping me get to St. Louis against your medical judgment is nothing like me killing that boy."

"Matt I've said this before but it's worth repeating. He chose to shoot at you. You shooting back was self defense."

"He was a boy."

They sat in strained silence until Doc had to ask the question that had been on his mind, "Tell me something Matt, are you going to take your badge off because of that boy?"

Matt pulled his hat down over his eyes, "I think I'll try to get some sleep."

Kitty

David made no attempt at conversation as he drove on, which was fine with Kitty. They stopped for a picnic lunch but this time David had no funny stories and they ate without speaking. They packed up the remains of their meal and Kitty stood, "David I have to go relieve myself." He looked alarmed. She knew what he was thinking and pointed to a nearby tree, "I'll go right here, but there's not much cover so please turned around." He did as she asked. It was taking longer then he thought it should, and he was about to turn and look for her when she returned.

They got back in the carriage. They'd be in St. Louis by nightfall.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Kitty

The setting sun was casting the city in a beautiful red/orange light when David and Kitty drove into St. Louis. David steered the carriage downtown looking for the St. Louis Grand Hotel. They went passed Lafayette Park, and Kitty got a glimpse of the gardens and sculptures she'd seen in pictures. She was filled with longing and melancholy for what had never been. She and Matt had been on their way to St. Louis not long ago, but Matt was called back to Dodge before they got there. Just recently they'd started making plans to try again. Matt even got a magazine with pictures of the city's sights. The gesture touched her. Late at night they'd pored over that magazine, both of them seeming confident that their trip would work out this time, neither really being sure. Now here she was in St. Louis, but with another man. A man she didn't love but soon would marry. Pain wrapped around her heart and squeezed. She didn't notice the carriage had stopped until David spoke. "Here we are. We'll check in and then go have dinner. I'm starving."

He helped her down and turned the carriage over to a young, well-scrubbed hotel groom in a dark blue uniform. They entered the hotel together, but Kitty stopped to gaze around the lavish lobby. Pale blue walls were trimmed with gold, a chandelier hung from a domed ceiling and the couches and chairs were covered with deep blue velvet. David grew impatient when he saw her look around. "You'll see finer things in London. Let's check in." They were shown to separate but adjacent rooms and after freshening up, set off to find a restaurant. As they walked down Chateau Avenue, Kitty could see that David wasn't in the best of moods. He'd used blackmail to get her to marry him, but maybe something had changed. With a glimmer of hope in her heart she spoke. "David, I get the feeling that now that we've traveled together you're realizing I'm not exactly the woman you thought I was. If you don't want to go through with the wedding I…"

He interrupted, suddenly assuming a cheery air, "My love, of course I want to marry you. I'm sorry I've been a bit sour. I confess that traveling was more tiring than I anticipated, and those two rogues showing up threw me off. Come my dear, this looks like a fine establishment. Let's go in and enjoy a good meal and some wine."

Nigel and Harry

It took Nigel and Harry several hours to find their horses. When they did, they headed towards St. Louis riding hard. They had the best saddle horses that money could buy, but after a time even these animals were visibly tiring. Nigel spotted a ranch, "Harry, I have an idea. There's a horse ranch, let's see if we can sweet talk the rancher into trading our tired horses for some fresh ones. We'll throw in a little cash if need be."

After a conversation with the ranch owner they rode off on fresh horses. The rancher watched them go and counted his money in amazement. He'd gotten two outstanding horses and $50 in exchange for two vastly inferior ones. Go figure city folks.

It was dark when the two men reached St. Louis. They found a stable near Lafayette Park and after leaving their horses, set out to find a hotel. Nigel was worried, "Harry we have to find them fast. If Calvin is right about David, he'll find a way to marry quickly, perhaps as soon as tomorrow morning.

Harry looked around at the surrounding buildings and threw up his hands, "Nigel, it's impossible. We'll never find them in a city like this. I say we give up."

"Give up on $20,000 each? My friend, you don't really want to toss away that opportunity, do you? Look there's a gorgeous hotel right across the way. Let's check in and plan our next move."

The crossed the street and checked into the St. Louis Grand.

Matt

The train from Dodge arrived in St. Louis at 10 PM. Matt stiffly climbed down onto the platform with one arm across his stomach. Doc looked up at him, "All right now what? We're here, how do we find Kitty?"

Matt thought for a second, "Doc, you say that Miller fellow wears fancy duds and seems to have a lot of money, is that right?"

"Yep."

Matt looked around and signaled the stationmaster. The man ambled over wearing a smile, "How can I help you gentlemen?"

"We were wondering what you'd consider the finest hotel in St. Louis."

The stationmaster assessed the tall man and his short, mustached companion. They didn't appear to be well off, but you never know. "The best hotel by far is the St. Louis Grand." He couldn't help but add, "It is quite pricey."

Matt thanked him and turned to Doc, "You think between the two of us, we can afford a night there? I'm pretty sure it's the hotel David Miller would choose."

Doc looked at Matt quite pleased with himself, "I made a big bank withdrawal before we left. Let's go."

Kitty

Kitty and David left the restaurant after an excellent dinner of seafood and fine wine. David took Kitty's arm with a doting smile and they started walking back to their hotel. They were a block away from their destination when Kitty saw a woman frantically waving in her direction. After a few seconds recognition dawned. It was her good friend Claire, Claire Hollis. She waved back and remembered the last they'd seen each other.

It was a few years before. Matt had been shot down in the street while stopping a robbery, and when she saw him lying there, fear and pain overwhelmed her. She felt she could no longer watch him face danger day after day, and left Dodge. She ran to Claire, a saloon owner in the town of Ballard. Matt followed and to her horror, took on the corrupt powers in that town. He prevailed with the help of a Ballard lawman named Johnny Dawson. Of course she returned to Dodge and to Matt. She loved him.

When the two ladies got closer they ran to each other and hugged. David walked quickly to catch up, annoyed that Kitty knew someone in St Louis.

"Claire it's wonderful to see you. Do you live here now?"

"No, I'm visiting someone."

"Is Johnny with you? From your letters I know you two are quite the couple."

"He couldn't come. He had to work, you know how it is with lawmen."

Kitty smiled slightly, but ignored the remark, "Who are you visiting?"

"My brother and his wife. She just had a baby."

"Claire I didn't know you had a brother."

"He's a lot older than I am so we didn't really grow up together, but I've always looked up to him. I'm so proud of him. He's a judge, Judge Joshua Hollis."

David spoke for the first time, "A judge?"

Claire was startled, as if she hadn't noticed Kitty was with someone.

Kitty took David's arm, "I'm sorry Claire, I was so surprised to see you that I failed to introduce my fiancé. This is David Miller – David, my dear friend Claire Hollis."

When Claire heard the word fiancé, shock flashed across her face. She recovered quickly, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Miller."

David tipped his hat, "The pleasure is mine Miss Hollis." He looked lovingly at Kitty, "I'm sure Kitty hasn't had time to write you about me. It was a whirlwind courtship, love at first sight." He smiled at Claire, "Miss Hollis, I was interested to hear your brother is a judge. You see, Kitty and I want to marry as soon as possible. Do you think your brother would be willing officiate at a wedding tomorrow morning? Of course we'd love to have you attend and bear witness."

Claire blinked a couple of times trying to take it all in. She turned to Kitty, "Are you sure you have everything ready? Do you need to shop for anything, because if you do I'd love to go with you."

Kitty smiled, "Thank you Claire, but I am ready. Please do see if your brother would perform the ceremony tomorrow."

Keeping her eyes on Kitty, Claire nodded, "All right, I'll speak to him tonight. I'm sure he'll make time if I ask. I'll leave word at your hotel with the details. Where are you staying?"

Kitty and David answered together, "The St. Louis Grand."

tbc


	13. Chapter 13

St. Louis Grand Hotel - Just Before Midnight

The streets were deserted when a cab stopped in front of the St. Louis Grand Hotel. The passenger, a pretty woman in her late 30's, pulled her cloak around her and asked the driver to wait – she wouldn't be gone long.

She entered the lobby and went directly to the front desk. The overnight clerk looked up in surprise. By this hour he thought he be left alone with his book

He set aside _The Adventures of Tom Sawyer_. "Welcome to the St. Louis Grand, what can I do for you?"

"I have a note for a guest, a Mr. David Miller. He's expecting it and it is important. It's from Judge Hollis. Would you please be sure he gets it?"

The clerk placed the message in a mail cubby, "I will be sure give it to Mr. Miller as soon as I see him. Will there be anything else?"

Claire hesitated. She thought about leaving a note for Kitty, but decided not to. "Thank you, there is nothing else." She walked out to the waiting cab and rode back to her brother's home.

David

David Miller was luxuriating in his oversized bed. This hotel approached providing the kind of comforts he was used to and deserved. The Dodge House, with its lumpy mattress and ugly décor (if it could even be called décor) was barely serviceable, and that inn with the presumptuous innkeeper, was a horror.

He smiled to himself as he pulled a light cotton blanket over his body. Things were humming along splendidly. Running into that friend of Kitty's had been an unexpected blessing. Her brother the judge would surely agree to perform a marriage ceremony early tomorrow. With luck he and Kitty would be married in time to catch the noon train to New York. From there they'd sail for England.

As he thought about Kitty his smile dimmed. She was indeed beautiful and witty, and knew her way around a gambling table, but recent experiences with her independent streak had not pleased him. Once they got to London he'd have more control and would put a stop to that kind of thing. After six months he'd dump her. Maybe being out street would teach her some respect and manners. Who knows, if she turned enough tricks she might be able to save enough to get back to America. That is if she survived the streets of London. One way or the other, he didn't really care.

Doc

Doc opened the mahogany liquor cabinet that was in the corner of the hotel room he was sharing with Matt. The degree of luxury provided by the St. Louis Grand seemed almost silly to him, but he didn't mind having that the well-stocked cabinet at hand. He took out a bottle of whiskey and looked at the label. It was Macallan, a brand that was kept on the very top shelf of the Long Branch, because only the most rare visitor to Dodge could afford it. Of course he suspected that once in a while Kitty had Matt take it down, so that now and then they could share a special drink when they were alone.

Doc poured a generous glass, and made himself comfortable in a big, leather armchair. He was putting his feet up on the footrest when he heard a groan and looked across the room at Matt, asleep in bed. He'd given Matt something to help him sleep, but there was nothing in his medical bag to make his slumber peaceful.

He watched Matt mumble, toss and turn. Shooting that teenager had taken a terrible, terrible toll. Perhaps even enough of a toll to make Matt set the badge aside. Doc sipped his drink. For a while now, he'd wished that Matt would walk away from that badge. It wasn't that he wasn't needed; he was still the best man for the job. It was just that Matt had given enough, too much. He'd carried the weight of too many problems, suffered too many bullet wounds and spent too many nights in the saddle. It was time for Matt to live for himself, himself and Kitty. Yet now, as he watched Matt's uneasy sleep, he hoped with all his heart that Matt didn't resign because of shooting that boy. If he did, it would leave a bitter taste in his mouth for the rest of his life. He wouldn't remember the people he'd saved, helped and kept safe. He would only remember that boy.

Doc finished his drink and got into bed. He and Matt would be up early to watch for Kitty. The hotel clerk wouldn't tell them what room she was in, saying it was against hotel policy, but he did accept a note to give to her. Matt had written: _Dear Kitty_, _Don't worry about the Ronnigers. They are all safe. I'm in the hotel, room 322. I'll watch for you. Matt. _

The clerk had promised to give the note to Kitty as soon as she came downstairs in the morning.

Harry & Nigel

Harry was sitting in their hotel room when Nigel walked in carrying two cups of tea from the hotel restaurant. He took a bottle of gin from his pocket and generously poured some into each cup. "American tea is horrible, but a spot of gin makes it bearable."

He handed a cup to Harry, "The clerk wouldn't tell me Kitty Russell's room number so we'll have be up early to wait outside. When she leaves with David we'll follow discretely and grab her at the first opportunity. I know just the place to take her. We can sit tight for 17 days, set her free and then collect our reward from Calvin. I think this is going to work out after all."

Kitty

Too restless to remain in bed, much less sleep, Kitty stood at her hotel room window gazing out onto the empty street. It was past midnight, but her mind was filled with unanswered questions. Why was David so desperate to marry her? Especially since it seemed of late, he liked her less and less. What did Nigel and Harry want with her? What about Matt? Was he really recovering from the stomach wound? Had he found relief from whatever was tearing him apart inside? Did he find her note? She felt trapped, unhappy and confused. Her heart was racing and she was close to tears. Out of nowhere she remembered a game she'd played when she was a little girl and frightened at night.

Her father was often gone for long stretches. When he returned he'd bring her candy, toss her in the air and tell her how pretty she was. He and her mother would tuck her in at night and kiss her cheek. She'd feel happy and safe, but then would hear their loud and angry voices. They had vicious arguments about love, faithlessness, money, and how she was being brought up. Their roaring voices and ugly words terrified her. Days later, once her father was gone again, she'd hear her mother weeping at night. The plaintive sobs scared her as much as the terrible fights. One night, while lying in bed shaking with fright, she convinced herself that if she could count 20 stars in the sky that all would be well. On cloudy nights when she couldn't see stars she'd cry herself to sleep, but on clear nights when the stars were bright she'd count 20 and climb back into bed, somehow believing that things would be all right.

Standing out the window of the St. Louis Grand Hotel, she looked up at the sky. It was slightly overcast but she was able to count 20 stars. She did it twice, being careful not to count the same ones twice. Taking comfort in her childish ritual she went to bed. She could not quite believe that all would be well, but closed her eyes with hope.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

David was up well before dawn. He dressed quickly and left his room, being careful to close the door without making a sound. Treading lightly on the thick beige carpeting that lined the hallway, he listened carefully for signs of life. All was quiet and he make his way down the carpeted stairs to the lobby. He hoped that Claire Hollis had done what she'd promised and left a note for him. As he neared the front desk he could see that the overnight clerk was tired and bored. He plastered on a cheery smile. "Good morning my good man. I must say it is quite amazing that after working a long hard night you still look fresh and energetic. You deserve twice what you are being paid."

The clerk perked up at the unexpected complement and David continued, "My name is David Miller, would you happen to have a note for me?"

The clerk moved quickly to the mail cubbies, eager to be of service to the pleasant gentleman. "A woman dropped one off late last night, she said it was from a judge."

David read the note: _Dear Mr. Miller, I would be pleased to perform a marriage ceremony for you and Miss Russell. My sister Claire would be honored to bear witness. Please be at my chambers at 222 Watson St. at 10AM. Judge Joshua Hollis_

Delighted with the message, David was about to tip the clerk when he had a thought. Perhaps Claire had left a note for Kitty. If so he should read that one too. He rubbed a gold coin between his fingers, "Dear sir, I hate to trouble you again, but might you also have a note for my fiancé, Kitty Russell?"

The clerk saw the coin yet hesitated. " I - I'm very sorry sir, but the rule is to give a message for a guest to that guest only."

David's leaned in and whispered, "I understand, I truly do. It's just that my fiancé won't be down for quite some time. She always sleeps late and then takes quite a while, sometimes hours, choosing her clothes and beautifying herself. Not that she's not beautiful enough, but you know how women are."

The clerk laughed and David continued, "My fear is that if she gets a message too late, she'll miss out on something important."

Still fingering the coin, David managed to smile kindly while looking concerned. The clerk made a decision. "There is a message here for Miss Russell. I'm sure there is no harm in giving it to her fiancé."

David offered a nod of gratitude, and handed the clerk the gold coin. He unfolded the note and was startled. It was not from Claire Hollis.

_Dear Kitty_, _Don't worry about the Ronnigers. They are all safe. I'm in the hotel, room 322. I'll watch for you. Matt. _

David's mind was reeling. How could the Ronnigers be safe? Billy and Greg were watching them every minute. How could Matt Dillon be here? He was barely alive just days ago. David took a deep breath and calmed himself. Kitty would never see the note. She didn't know the Ronnigers were safe or that Dillon was here. Things would proceed as planned. The wedding would take place at 10AM and they'd be on the train to New York at noon. He walked out of the hotel, tore up the note and thought about Matt Dillon. He'd never met the man, but according to Calvin he was extremely smart, tough and capable. Perhaps additional protection was warranted in case he encountered the man. He turned and walked down Jefferson Avenue looking for a place to buy a gun.

Stores hadn't yet opened for the day, but he saw a man inside a gun shop polishing some pistols. He banged on the door and the man looked up and hurried over, glad to open early for a potential customer. A half hour later David emerged wearing a shoulder holster under his jacket, with a loaded pistol inside. He'd never carried a gun before, but instantly liked the feel.

Walking tall, he headed back to the hotel to get Kitty. He was a block away when he stopped in his tracks. Nigel and Harry were outside the hotel doing a not very good job of hiding in the shadows. David laughed to himself, he'd make sure they'd be waiting all day. He went around the corner to the back of the hotel, where he'd seen the servants' entrance. He pushed through the door and saw maids, groomsmen and porters getting ready for work. No one looked up as he hurried by. The crazy ways of rich folks never surprised them.

He made his way up the back stairs to the 2nd floor and rapped softly on Kitty's door, "Open up my love. It's time to go.

She opened the door wearing an ivory silk blouse and light blue taffeta skirt, the clothes she'd chosen for the wedding. He took her hand, "Come this way. We're getting married at 10:00. We'll get the noon train to New York, and then sail to Europe. Good by and good riddance the USA."

Her face was unreadable as she followed him down the back stairs. Two things kept her from falling apart. The knowledge she was keeping the Ronniger safe, and the hope that Matt had found the note, and knew that she loved him.

David helped her into a hansom cab and they sped off to Judge Hollis' chambers on Watson St.

Inside the hotel lobby, Matt paced back and forth and Doc sat in a chair at the foot of the stairs. They'd been waiting for Kitty or David to emerge since dawn. As the minutes ticked by, every instinct in Matt told him something was wrong. The front door opened for a couple of guests, and Matt glanced outside, "Doc, look at those two men standing off to the side. They look like they're up to something. Could they be Nigel and Harry?"

Doc peered outside and squinted, "That's them Matt."

Matt jumped to his feet and strode outside. Not noticing the pull on his wound, he grabbed each of them by the collar, yanking them off their feet. "Where is she?"

Nigel and Harry were stunned. They had no idea who this angry, giant of a man was. Matt had been out of town when they arrived in Dodge, and had been shot as soon as he got back.

Nigel recognized Doc and put it together. He managed to squeak, "Are you Marshal Dillon?"

Matt released his grip, but held the men with a threatening glare. There was danger in his voice, "That's right, and you'd better tell me where Kitty is."

Harry was frozen with a kind of terror he'd never felt before. Nigel managed to speak, praying the marshal would believe him. "Honestly, we don't know. We were waiting for her to come out."

The force of Matt's stare did not diminish, "You must know something, think."

Harry spoke for the first time, his face pale and voice shaking, "I don't know what it means but late last night when I was in the lobby, I saw a woman come in with a note for David Miller. I heard her say it was from Judge Hollis.

Matt frowned, "Hollis? Kitty has a good friend named Claire Hollis. What did this woman look like?"

"Slender, darkish blond hair, in her 30's, a pretty woman."

Matt nodded, "That's Claire." He strode back into the hotel, to speak to the clerk. The man was flirting with a pretty, young woman and paid no attention when he heard Matt approach. Matt pulled his badge from his pocket and waved it in front of the clerk's face, "US Marshal, I want to know where I'd find a Judge Hollis, and I want to know now."

The clerk's eyes rested on the badge and then on tall, muscular man who was holding it. He blanched hoping to high heaven he'd never be in trouble with this man, "I-I-I have that information, I have it right here in this book. All the official offices of St. Louis are right here in this book. I have it."

"Well hurry up."

"Here it is 222 Watson St."

The words were barely out of the clerk's mouth when Matt and Doc rushed out and climbed into a cab. They didn't realize that Nigel, Harry and their boss had decided to follow.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

The cab carrying Kitty and David to Judge Hollis raced down the streets of St. Louis, weaving in and out of traffic at a furious pace. The driver had been promised double fare if he reached the destination within 15 minutes. He turned onto Watson Street so sharply that Kitty grabbed the side of the coach to stay in her seat. When they stopped in front of a fine stone building, the driver leaned back and smiled. They'd made it 12 minutes and not one second more. David quickly paid the driver and helped Kitty down. He knocked on the door impatiently and was about to knock again when the door swung open and a sweet-faced woman holding an infant smiled, "Hello, I'm Mrs. Hollis, you must be Mr. Miller and Miss Russell."

David stepped past the woman, pulling Kitty along, "Yes, yes and we're in a hurry."

Mrs. Hollis shook her head, "Ah, the impatience of love. Please follow me. My sister-in-law Claire and I will be witnesses. My husband has everything ready."

They were ushered into the judge's chambers. Kitty looked around and thought the heavy black drapes covering the windows, quite suitable for the occasion. Claire went to David and Kitty, "Let me introduce my brother, Judge Joshua Hollis."

A tall distinguished looking man with graying hair, a stylish mustache and piercing green eyes stepped forward. "It's a pleasure to meet you both. I understand that you are under time constraints, so we'll get started. First the paper work. I need you both to sign this document."

He indicated a legal form with a gold insignia that was lying on his desk. David quickly scribbled his signature and gave the pen to Kitty. She dipped it in the ink well, and slowly and carefully wrote her name, as if taking her time could forestall the inevitable.

When she finished, Judge Hollis took the pen, "Now I need the two witnesses to sign." Claire and Mrs. Hollis quickly obliged.

The judge smiled warmly at the couple, "I will sign when the ceremony is over. Then everything will be legal and official. Now, some couples like special vows, prayers, or poems along with the official words. Do you two have anything like that in mind?"

Before Kitty could speak David answered, "No, let's get started."

"All right. First of all, if anyone here can show just cause why this couple cannot be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

He waited a second and continued, "David repeat after me: I David Miller, take you Kitty Russell to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness or in health, til death do we part."

David repeated the words but in his mind replaced, "til death do we part" with "in six months do we part."

It was Kitty's turn. She repeated the words softly and dutifully.

The judge put his hands on theirs, "By the authority vested in me by the state of Missouri, I pronounce you husband and wife." He smiled, "You may kiss the bride."

David kissed Kitty, and the judge put his signature on the marriage certificate. He rolled up the document and handed it to David, "Congratulations."

With the certificate in his hand, David took Kitty's arm. "We must go my dear."

Suddenly, the door burst open. Matt stormed in, "Kitty, the Ronnigers are safe." Doc stood beside him.

Kitty gasped and David quickly realized who it was. "You're too late marshal. I'm married to Kitty."

"No you're not."

David looked over. Claire had spoken. She, the judge and Mrs. Hollis were wearing gleeful grins. Claire continued, "Kitty, I knew something was wrong, something you couldn't talk about, so I came up with a plan." She raised her voice, "Josh, you can come out now."

A side door opened and a short man with dark blond hair and light brown eyes walked in. His resemblance to Claire was uncanny. Claire put an arm around him, "This is my brother Josh, Judge Joshua Hollis. The man who performed the marriage doesn't have any authority vested in him by any state. He's my brother's friend and barber, Jackson Jones. Jackson also created the so-called legal document everyone signed. His artwork is quite nice."

Kitty's face registered shock, joy and then slight annoyance, "Claire, just when were you going to reveal all this?"

"Kitty you know I play a mean game of poker. I trusted that the right time to show my hand would come, and it did."

Purple with rage, David screamed loudly, "NO." He whipped out his gun. It went off into the floor and everyone, including David, jumped back in surprise. Quickly regaining his composure David waved the gun around threateningly.

Matt could tell he didn't know how to handle the weapon, making him in some ways more dangerous than a pro.

David smirked, "Good, I have your attention. Kitty, get over here. Judge Hollis you will marry us now."

"He certainly will not."

All eyes turned towards the voice. A man stood in the doorway with Harry and Nigel. David's eyes widened in surprise. Kitty and Matt blurted out, "Calvin Barker?"

Barker nodded. "David, put that ridiculous gun away. You lost the bet. You cheated by blackmailing Kitty into agreeing to marry you."

David waved his gun at Calvin, "I cheated? You're the one who cheated. You hired two men to spy on Kitty and interfere when she fell in love with me."

"I did not fall in love with you David and you know it."

"Oh shut up Kitty. I've never met such a bossy woman in my life."

David trained his gun on Calvin, "I'll have to shoot you. At this point it seems the best way to get full ownership of our gambling empire."

Calvin put up a hand, "David, don't do anything rash."

David shifted his grip on the gun and Matt saw opportunity. With one fluid motion he stepped between the men, grabbed David's gun with his left hand and back handed him with his right. David went flying, slammed against the wall, and fell to the floor.

Jaws dropped and everyone stared at David's crumbled body. Claire turned her attention to Matt. She watched him go Kitty, take her hands, look into her eyes and whisper something for her ears only. Kitty's face lit up with love and joy, making a beautiful woman even more glorious to behold. Claire smiled tenderly. So much love had been conveyed by so little.

David Miller blinked and looked around. He tried to ignore the staring faces, and made an attempt to look dignified as he struggled to his feel. He staggered over to Matt, "I want my gun back."

Matt looked him up and down, "Miller, I'd love to give it to you, because the way you handle the thing you're sure to shoot yourself in the foot, but I'm keeping it.

Judge Hollis laughed, "Marshal what do you think Miller should be charged with?"

"Well your honor, blackmail and kidnapping to start with. Kitty will be the one pressing charges."

Kitty's eyes rested on Matt. She could see that his wound was still painful, and one look at his drawn and tired face told her there was more, much more. She wanted to be done with David Miller and focus on the man who mattered to her. "Judge Hollis, if my understanding of that bet is correct, David has lost everything to Calvin. Maybe that is punishment enough."

Calvin laughed, "It's true David. You didn't marry her so that gambling empire is now mine alone. Of course, it would be cruel to leave you penniless on the streets of London." He tossed a coin to the floor, "Here's $10."

Judge Hollis nodded, "All right, I'll go along with it. Mr. Miller, there's one more provision. Leave the United States now and never return. If you do, you'll do jail time."

David scowled, but hurriedly picked up the coin and scurried out the door. Calvin followed close behind.

Judge Hollis looked at the Kitty, "What about Nigel and Harry?"

Kitty gave them a crooked smile, "Well, they didn't really harm anyone. I say the same for them. Go and don't come back."

The judge nodded and the two men raced out after Calvin, Nigel calling, "Calvin, Calvin you owe us money. We stopped the wedding."

The judge looked around the room at smiling and relieved faces, "Well, this has been quite an adventure. Please allow me to treat you all to lunch. There's a fine restaurant directly across the street."

As everyone filed out, Doc got close to Kitty and whispered, "We have to talk about Matt." She whispered back, "I know."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Judge Hollis, or Josh as he told everyone to call him, led the relieved and happy group into the _Just Café_. So named because the owner's name was Justin and it was on a street lined with courtrooms and judges' chambers.

A waiter rushed over and led the party to a large round table in the back. Josh sat between his sister Claire and his wife Sally, who was holding 4 week old Josh Jr. on her lap. Jackson, the barber who'd pretended to be Judge Hollis, Doc, Kitty and Matt rounded out the group.

Josh looked around the table, grinning like a happy kid, "I'm absolutely delighted that things went as Claire predicted. When she told me that her good friend had come to St. Louis to get married and wanted it done quickly, but didn't want it done at all, I was confused to say the least, but one thing I've learned over time is to trust my little sister."

Kitty laughed, "Claire, I should have known you'd see right through the situation. You always do."

The waiter brought over fried chicken, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, collard greens and fresh baked rolls. The group let out a collective "Ah," and everyone dug in.

Baby Josh was passed around from person to person, to allow his mama to eat. Everyone happily accepted the precious bundle and relished his sweet innocence, while hugging him and stroking his chubby cheeks. After holding the baby longer than most, Doc passed him on to Matt. Matt looked into the infant's eyes. A dead boy's eyes looked back. Matt closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. He opened them and saw Kitty watching with concern. He didn't meet her gaze and handed her the infant.

The table talk was fun and boisterous. Josh explained that he'd asked Jackson to play a judge, because the barber looked more distinguished than he ever would. Jackson passed around the so-called marriage certificate he'd created; with its meaningless insignia and made up Latin words. Kitty gleefully spoke about David's inability to drive straight north, and about the mishaps with the horses. Doc had everyone laughing about Matt's note sending Bess Ronniger to see a sister she didn't have. Through all the fun, Matt's growing silence wasn't lost on Kitty.

After lunch, handshakes, hugs and promises to keep in touch went around. Doc, Matt and Kitty left the restaurant to head back to St. Louis Grand.

When they got outside Matt looked down the street, "Wait here, I'll walk to where the hansom cabs are lined up waiting for passengers. I'll hire one and pick you up."

As soon as Matt was out of hearing, Doc grew serious. "Kitty, you should know. Matt shot and killed the bank robber he went after. It was self defense."

"Doc, that's happened before."

Doc rubbed his mustache, "This was different Kitty. It seems that robber was a young teenager. Matt's all torn up about it. He's thinking of giving up the badge because of it."

Kitty was about to speak when Matt pulled up in a cab and they quickly climbed in.

Matt moved over to make room, "It's too late to catch the train back to Dodge today. We'll have to head back tomorrow." He eyed Doc with a hint of humor. "We should find different hotel though. The Grand is awfully expensive and even Doc's deep pockets have limits."

Doc snorted, and Matt got serious, "Doc, I'm grateful to you for making is possible to stay the night."

Kitty gave Doc a peck on the cheek. Doc blushed beneath his mustache and spoke with a gruffness that fooled no one, "Darn right we'll find a cheaper place. Tell you what; you two close out things at the Grand while I find a hotel we can afford.

A couple of hours later they were checking into the Cozy Stop, a clean but inexpensive inn on a side street. Doc got a single room. Kitty and Matt, as was their custom when traveling, signed in as Mr. and Mrs. so they could share a room.

The second Matt and Kitty got into their room and closed the door behind them, Matt felt himself relax a little. He was alone with Kitty at last. He put his arms around her and held her close. She whispered, "I love you Cowboy," he stroked her back, "I love you too."

She looked up into his tired eyes, "That stomach wound is still troubling you. Try and get comfortable in that nice big armchair while I get undressed. This blouse and skirt were supposed to be my wedding clothes, and I can't wait to take them off." As Matt sunk into the well padded chair, the sacrifice Kitty had been willing to make hit him full force once again. "Kitty, you are brave and amazing. You were willing to spend a lifetime with that David Miller for the sake of people you care about."

Kitty stepped out of her skirt, "Matt, I guarantee it wouldn't have been a lifetime. One way or another, I would have found a way out even if it took months or years. Anyway if we're talking about bravery, that's something you're a pretty good example of yourself."

She saw him stiffen and knew she had to tread lightly. Cowboy, let's remove that shirt of yours. I want to check your wound."

She took a careful look. The stitches looked irritated and raw, but there was no sign of bleeding or infection.

"Well, it doesn't look great but it's healing. The train is not until noon tomorrow so at least you can rest until then. That also allows a good amount of time for you to tell me about that bank robber."

Matt was startled, "Doc said something, didn't he?"

She sat across from Matt and leaned forward. "It's not as if I couldn't see for myself that something was wrong. All Doc told me was that you shot a teenager in self defense, and you're thinking of giving up the badge because of it."

"Doc doesn't understand."

He pulled Charlie's note from his pocket and shoved it into her hands, wanting desperately for her to understand.

She carefully unfolded the well-creased slip of paper.

_**Dear Ma,**_

_**I know ya worry bout me caus I been actin crazy since pa passed. Please dont worry none. I'll be all rite. I jus cant cum home no more. I am sendin this money so you an my baby sisters wont be hungry agin. I love ya Ma. I love ya.**_

_**Your son,**_

_**Charlie**_

Matt spoke as Kitty read, "He was a kid, maybe 15 but more likely 14 or 13. He'll never have the chance to learn that there's a better way to do things. Never build a life, never love a woman. Kitty, he was young enough to be my son - our son."

His last two words surprised and moved her. For 18 years they'd told each other anything and everything, but never spoke of having children. It was understood between them, that when he was no longer a marshal they'd have a home and family, but exactly what that family might be had never been discussed.

She looked into his tormented eyes, "Matt, I know you, so I know you had no choice but to shoot that boy. Deep inside you must know that too."

Kitty glanced at the note again. "You need to deliver this don't you?"

Not surprised she understood he nodded, "But I couldn't find an address or even a name."

Kitty eyebrows kneaded in thought, "Maybe we can find her."

He heard "we" and a glimmer of hope pierced his gloom. He wasn't alone, Kitty wouldn't let him be.

"Matt, we know his name was Charlie, Charles probably. We know that his father died and there are younger sisters. That's something. The other thing is his mother may be looking for him." Kitty suddenly grew excited as a concrete idea took shape, "Matt, maybe you should wire local sheriffs and find out if any of them have heard from a woman who's been looking her teenage son. A son named Charles."

Matt gave her a crooked smile, "Kitty, why didn't I think of that?"

"Because Cowboy, sometimes it takes two minds and two hearts."

She stood, walked over to the bed, and pulled back the blankets. "Come on Cowboy, it's time you got something approaching real rest."

He pushed himself slowly up from the chair, "You too Kitty."

They got under the covers and fell asleep in each other's arms, where they belonged.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Matt woke as the first rays of sunlight shined into the small hotel room. He looked at the sleeping woman in his arms, and was filled with love and gratitude. Not wanting her sleep to be disturbed, he carefully extracted himself from her embrace. With one arm across his tender abdomen, he got to his feet and walked across the room to draw the curtains closed.

Just seconds later Kitty turned over and yawned sleepily, "How are you feeling Cowboy?"

He looked up from buttoning his shirt, surprised she was awake, "Better than I have in a while. How about you?"

Kitty smiled and got out of bed, "That goes for me too." She dressed and bushed her hair, while watching Matt. His wound did seem little less sore, but the dark regret and sadness surrounding him were palpable. He sat down and struggled with his boots. She helped him tug them on and kissed him tenderly, "Let's go have breakfast, then I believe you have some messages to send."

They met Doc and went to a nearby cafe. With an eye on the clock, Matt wolfed down breakfast and stood. "The telegraph office should be opening now. Doc, Kitty will explain."

The telegraph operator had just opened up and was barely seated when Matt walked in with a list of names and towns. The operator frowned, "All of these?"

"Yep, and as fast as you can tap them out."

The same message was going to every sheriff in Kansas: _Need information on woman making inquires about missing teenage son named Charles. Matt Dillon US Marshal_

Before the last wire was sent, a response came from the sheriff of Glen Oaks Kansas. _Know woman. Mary Croft. Resides north side of Glen Oaks._

Matt grabbed the message and walked back to the restaurant as fast as his aching gut allowed. Doc and Kitty were still there, deep in conversation. When they saw Matt they knew he had news. He answered before they asked, "I have a name and town for Charlie's mother. I can deliver the note. Kitty, would you come with me? If I can find a couple of decent horses and a carriage, we can be there in 6 or 7 hours."

Relief rolled over Kitty when she heard Matt's news, "Of course I'll come, and I know where we can get a carriage and some fine horses."

Doc stood, "Matt, once you deliver that note, I hope you'll see some things differently. I'll go ahead get the noon train to Dodge. I've got patients to get back to." Before he left, he kissed Kitty's cheek and whispered, "I know one patient who's in good hands."

Kitty led Matt to the stable next to the St. Louis Grand and looked around. She saw the very groom that David had turned his carriage and horses over to, and walked over. "Good morning, I'm Kitty Russell. You might remember me. Mr. Miller and I arrived at the Grand Hotel and turned our rig over to you. I'll like to take it now. Of course I'll pay for the two days of boarding."

The groom did remember her. He'd been struck by her beautiful eyes and red hair, "Of course, I'll get it hitched up."

Before long Matt and Kitty sat side by side in the fancy carriage. Matt didn't move to take the reins and seemed deep in thought. Kitty gave him a puzzled look, but he was staring straight ahead. After a minute he pulled his badge from his pocket, looked at it for a few second and pinned it to his shirt. "I guess I should wear it for this."

He picked up the reins and started for Glenn Oaks. The horses clopped along and after few minutes Matt glanced at Kitty, "This carriage is sure fancy and the horses are first rate. What are you going to do with them?"

"Matt, they aren't really mine, they're David's."

"Well I imagine Miller has a lot more on his mind right now than his carriage and horses."

Kitty shrugged and they rode along making casual conversation. There was a moment of silence and Kitty decided to dive into what was really on her mind, "Matt, Doc's worried that you'll turn in your badge over shooting Charlie."

Matt snorted, "Worried? I've figured for a time now Doc wouldn't mind it one bit if I quit my job."

"That's because he thinks that you've given enough. He's the one who's been digging bullets out of you, seeing you exhausted and pulling you through fevers."

Matt sighed, "Him and you Kitty, him and you."

She ignored the statement, "Matt, when you take off the badge, Doc wants it to be for the right reasons."

"Kitty, who's to say what the right reasons are?"

He pointed to a faint but legible sign, "There's Glen Oaks, let's look for a house."

They soon came upon a weather beaten house and small barn, the only structures for miles around. Matt pulled to a stop. A scrawny mule stood in a small corral and a couple of chickens pecked the ground. Nearby, carrots, beets and not much else were growing in a small garden. Matt looked toward the house. A step leading up to the porch was badly broken and he had an overwhelming desire to fix it. Up on the porch, he spotted a rag doll on a chair. He wondered how old Charlie's sisters were, and if they'd remember him when they grew up.

Kitty waited patiently for Matt to gather his thoughts. She felt him steel himself. "I'd better go knock on the door."

"Do you want me to come?"

He thought about it. On one hand Charlie's mother might wonder why a marshal brought a woman along, then again she might take comfort from a woman."

Finally he nodded, "I'd appreciate it."

They walked up the steps to the porch, careful to avoid the broken one. Kitty stood back as Matt knocked. A thin woman in her mid 30's opened the door. 2 small girls stood beside her. The older girl, who looked about 5, suddenly grinned, "There's Dolly. She's such a silly thing. She stayed outside when we came in." All eyes followed the child as ran onto the porch, lovingly scooped up her doll and returned to her mother's side.

The woman gently smiled at her two girls, "Go inside and play with Dolly. Mama has to talk to our visitors." She'd noticed Matt's badge and was filled with dread.

The girls cheerfully ran inside. Kitty couldn't help but notice that the older girl's clothes were too small, and the younger one's full of patches.

With her children out of hearing the woman spoke, "I'm Mary Croft. This is about Charlie isn't it?"

Matt knew he had to be direct, "I'm Marshal Matt Dillon. I'm sorry to have to tell you that your son is dead. I'm the one responsible."

Mary looked up at him, "US Marshals don't go around killing teenage boys for no reason." She let out a painful sigh and shook her head, "Charlie had a wild streak. When his dad was around - well he knew how to kinda settle the boy down. Once Pete was dead, I couldn't get Charlie to listen. Marshal, what happened?"

"He robbed a bank and wounded three people. I tracked him, and when I found him he started shooting. I - I shot back. I'm sorry."

Mary Croft nodded, her bottom lip quivered and her body stiffened as she tried to keep herself together.

Matt reached into his pocket and pulled out Charlie's note. "I found this. It's to you from Charlie."

She read her son's words and blinked back tears, "It's a comfort knowing he sent me his love, no matter what he did. Marshal, I'll treasure this for the rest of my days. I thank you from deep in my heart, for coming way out here to bring it to me." She pressed her lips together, "Please excuse me, I have to tend to my girls."

No longer able to contain her tears she slipped inside and closed the door.

Matt didn't move until Kitty gently took his arm and led him down the stairs. He turned and stared at the broken step. Kitty's voice was thick with emotion, "Go ahead and fix it Matt."

His voice broke in a way that tore at Kitty's heart, "It's just that the little girls could fall and get hurt. Children shouldn't be hurt."

Kitty spoke gently, "I know Matt, I know." She helped him find some tools. He sawed a plank of wood and carefully hammered it into place across the broken step.

After making sure the step was steady, he turned and walked away without a word. Kitty followed close behind. He helped her up into the carriage and they headed home to Dodge.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Thank you readers for sticking with the story. I deeply appreciate it. To the guests who commented, I wish I could thank each of you personally. Whether you liked what I wrote or not, I thank you for your interest.

Matt was quiet as he and Kitty drove from Mary Croft's. After a few minutes, he reached up, unpinned his badge and shoved it into his pocket. Kitty looked at him questioningly but his focus remained resolutely fixed on the road ahead. Neither of them spoke and the silence grew heavy and uncomfortable. An hour went by and Kitty could no longer stand it, "Matt, we have to talk."

"I know."

Glad for the acknowledgement, she went on, "Matt, what are you going to do? You know I'm talking about your badge. Are you going to resign because of Charlie?"

She waited for an answer. It didn't come.

"Matt, remember when I said that when you take that badge off for good, Doc wants it to be for the right reasons?"

He gave an almost imperceptible nod.

"Matt, I want that too. Listen to me. Any lawman would have returned fire just like you did when Charlie started shooting, but few if any would have delivered that note. They wouldn't have seen the point, but you understood. That's what makes you a special kind of lawman, a special kind of man."

Still staring straight ahead, his voice was low, "I guess years of marshalling have taught me some lessons."

She touched his arm, "Hard won lessons."

He took a deep breath, "I guess I've got a couple of years of marshalling still in me."

He looked at her, "Willing to wait a while longer?"

"I'm not waiting Matt."

She watched confusion cross his face.

"I'm not waiting. I'm living. I'm living a life that's rich with people who are dear to me, a business of my own, and best of all the man I love. I'll be more than ready for the next phase of my life when it comes, but in the meantime I'm not waiting, I'm living."

She leaned over and kissed his lips. He pulled the carriage to a stop, took her in his arms and kissed her long and deeply. They smiled at each other and drove on chatting happily. Their occasional moments of silence were the comfortable kind.

They'd almost reached Dodge when out of nowhere Kitty cried, "The Long Branch!"

Matt was startled, "What's wrong?"

"Matt, I left a note giving the Long Branch to Sam. The paperwork was in my safe. All he had to do was bring it to the land office to file change of ownership. I don't own a business anymore."

"Now Kitty, you gave Sam the saloon because you thought you weren't coming back. He'll understand that things have changed."

"Matt Dillon, I will not go back on my word. I'm not the kind of person who takes back what I've given, even if a situation changes."

Dodge

Festus leaned on the bar of the Long Branch as Sam poured him a beer. They'd spent an hour sharing their worries about Kitty Russell and their concern for Matt.

Festus took a long sip, "I jus hope Matthew an ole Doc got ta Miss Kitty afore that yahoo got wedded ta her."

"We did."

Heads turned sharply towards the door. Festus smiled, "Doc, ya ole scudder. When'd ya git back? Matthew an Miss Kitty here?"

"I just got in on the train. Matt and Kitty had something to do but will be back soon. Festus, Matt wants you to do something. Get to the Ronniger farm and tell Billy and Greg that Miller went back to England, and they have one hour to get out of Kansas. If they don't they'll be arrested for conspiring to commit blackmail."

"Hold on Doc, con what?"

Doc was about to repeat himself but thought better of it. "Festus just say that David Miller is gone and if they don't leave now they'll be arrested."

"Don't Mathew want ta actual arrest em?"

"Matt thinks it would be a hard case to prove, so wants them gone and scared enough to stay away. Festus, after that go to Hazel Lake and tell the Ronnigers they can go home."

"I'm on it, Doc."

As Festus hurried out, Doc looked at Sam guiltily, "I have a confession Sam. I saw a note on Kitty's dresser addressed to you and read it. My question is did you?"

"Yes, no."

"Sam that was yes or no question, not a yes and no question, but I'll take your answer as yes. Did you already file for change of ownership at the land office?"

Sam shook his head adamantly, "No Doc. I couldn't accept the idea that Miss Kitty wasn't coming back. I didn't even look at the papers in her safe."

Doc rubbed his mustache, "Sam, I have a feeling that Kitty will want to stand behind what she said in that note."

"I don't want her to. I want to own a business some day, but not this way."

"Sam, we both know that stopping Kitty from doing what she thinks is right is near impossible."

Sam nodded miserably.

Doc thought for a minute, "Where is that note?"

"Right here." Sam reached under the bar and pulled it out. It was heavily creased and stained.

"Sam, I think the best you can do is put it back on Kitty's dresser and pretend you never saw it."

Sam held up the smudged piece of paper, it smelled of beer. "You think she'll believe it?"

Doc sighed, "It's all we've got."

Kitty & Matt

It was after dark when Matt pulled up in front of the Long Branch. "I'll get some men to take your trunks upstairs, then I have to take care of a few things. I'll meet you upstairs later. It's funny, your trunks never even made it out of this carriage."

Kitty squeezed Matt's hand and went in the Long Branch. It was just about closing time and the last few customers were straggling out.

"Hello Sam."

A broad grin crossed the bartender's craggy face, "Miss Kitty, welcome home."

She wanted to be direct and marched over, "Sam, let's get right down to business. What I said in that note still holds. I don't give things and then take them back. This is not up for discussion."

Sam made a show of looking confused. He kneaded his brows and lifted his hands, "Miss Kitty, I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. What note?"

Kitty shook her head. Sam Noonan was the worst liar she'd ever seen. "Sam do you expect me to believe you didn't see the note I left for you?"

Trying for a look of innocence, Sam raised his eyebrows, "I surely didn't Miss Kitty."

Kitty stared at Sam. He stared back without so much as a blink. She had a feeling she was being out played, "Sam, it's time closing time. Let's lock up."

After wiping the counter and locking the doors, Sam said goodnight and went home a happy man. Kitty took the day's receipts to her office. When she opened her safe she saw the documents inside were untouched. She went upstairs. Sure enough the note was on her dresser. It was heavily creased, smudged, stained, and smelled like beer, but it was where she'd left it. Kitty smiled. Her life was indeed filled with wonderful people.

She was unpacking her trunks when she heard a knock. "Come on in Matt."

He walked into chaos. Four trunks were open. Dresses, skirts, blouses, stockings, and undergarments were all over. Kitty was lining up her shoes in the bottom of the closet, looking flushed and happy. Her hair was down and clinging to her face.

Matt smiled and opened his arms, "Come here please."

She rushed into his arms, glad beyond measure to be home really home. He whispered in her ear. "It's awfully late, maybe you can finish unpacking tomorrow."

He unbuttoned her dress and ran his fingers up and down her back.

"Matt I think you're right, and I'm kind of warm aren't you?"

They slowly undressed kissing and touching. Kitty gently placed her hand on Matt's still sore wound, "We have to be careful Cowboy."

He lifted her hand and kissed her palm "Not too careful."

In bed they explored each other's bodies, knowing what they'd almost lost. He entered her and they exploded with passion and pleasure. Breathless and sated they lay side by side.

Matt adjusted his pillow and felt a prick. He looked and saw a note pinned to the pillowcase. _Dear Matt, I wish you all the best. Please be well. _Kit.

"Kitty, this is exactly like the note I found in the jewelry box."

She giggled, "I put them in places you'd be likely to find them. I forget how many. We may be finding them for months."

Matt laughed but Kitty turned serious. "Matt, do you think David will send for his carriage and horses?"

"Nope, it's likely he'll want to forget everything about Dodge. Besides, it would cost more than they're worth to get them to England."

"So Matt, would it be a crime if I sold them? I mean they aren't really mine."

"If you're asking if a US Marshal would arrest you, the answer is no. Why do you ask? I know you wouldn't want money that had anything to do with Miller."

She searched his eyes, hoping he'd like what she was about to say. "I thought we could send the money to Mary Croft with a note."

"Note?"

"Yes, maybe – _We wanted to be sure you knew that the money Charlie stole went back to the bank, and the people he shot lived. Charlie made bad choices, but he loved you and his sisters. We're sending this money in his name._

Matt looked at Kitty, "No signatures."

"No signatures."

A look of peace crossed Matt's face, "Let's do it. Kit, I don't know what I'd do without you."

She smiled, "Cowboy, you just called me Kit."

"I reckon that box with the carved letters is in my mind right now."

"I can see why. I guess we never know what a gift can come to mean."

He pulled her closer, "Or a note."

She nestled in and smiled with contentment. Life was good.

The End


End file.
